Just Across The Hall
by kaiju62
Summary: Pyrrha and Yang are both incredible warriors and fierce defenders of Remnant. They eat, sleep, live and train in close proximity to many amazing people, but it's no wonder their eyes fell on each other. Follow these two beautiful women through love and heartbreak, passionate romance and explosive battles. Rated T, certain chapters are M and will be marked as such, please enjoy.
1. Starting Off With A 'Yang'

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Pyrrha clenched and unclenched her hands nervously. She was waiting for Yang to come back, both anticipating and dreading her girlfriend's return. She knew that once she was here and Pyrrha could get this terrible weight off of her chest that it wouldn't be that bad. What hurt most was the waiting…the waiting was killing her. Her head was filling with all sorts of terrible possibilities, dreadful outcomes, horrible horrible things. She and Yang had been together a long time now, longer than most teenage couples, she had to trust her.

Pyrrha had told Yang one night, early on, that this was her first relationship, that she was worried she would do something wrong or mess up, but Yang just laughed and kissed her on the forehead. The blonde beauty said she didn't mind, what if she did now?

She glanced sideways at the small picture frame resting on her nightstand. It was she and Yang from way back at the start of their relationship when Yang had taken her to that Achievement Hunter concert. That was the show they got kicked out of because Yang almost killed someone. It was also the night they had kissed for the first time.

Things had been so much simpler for them back then, when things weren't so busy in their day to day lives, when they could focus on each other. It seemed like everyday had been exciting and new and like nothing could get in between them. Now sitting down to have a talk with Yang about how much she cared for her and how much she was worried about her was turning Pyrrha into a nervous wreck. Had something changed between them? Was this just what a mature relationship was like? Was this what she had to look forward to in the future? There were so many questions running through her mind that she almost didn't catch Yang's steps as she came back from training.

The brawler could be heard treading down the hallway long before she reached the doors to Team JNPR and RWBY's adjacent dorms. But, as lost in thought as she was, the familiar noise managed to catch her completely off guard. Pyrrha's entire body went tense at the noise. It was unmistakably Yang, quick and upbeat but heavy with the weight of her muscled body. It wasn't quiet like Blake, light like Weiss or scattered like Ruby. It wasn't thudding like Nora, clumsy like Jaune or carefully measured like Ren. It was definitely Yang. Perfectly identifiable as uniquely her, like so many other things, all the things Pyrrha loved about her.

She took a few slow, deep breaths to steady herself. Pyrrha had been waiting for almost half an hour, just sitting here on the bed like she was about to give Yang some terrible news. It wasn't terrible, it was an honest concern and one that Pyrrha, as Yang's girlfriend, felt she had to voice. Yang was too reckless in battle, too headstrong. She needed to calm down and take a more conservative style before she was seriously injured. Sure, her style was effective, deadly, beautiful- Pyrrha shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was getting distracted.

As incredible as it was, Yang's fighting style was also dangerous, foolhardy, and explosive. She needed to calm down or something terrible was going to happen. Pyrrha had no idea what she would do if anything ever happened to that beautiful girl.

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?" The door to Team JNPR's dorm swung open, a resounding thud echoing off the wall where it hit. Yang entered with a flourish, swinging her left arm wide as she stepped into the room, her right arm suspended in a loose sling across her chest.

"Oh my Oum! Yang!" Pyrrha rushed forward and laid her hands tenderly on Yang's arm. She wanted to clutch the big idiot to her, hold her close to make sure she was safe. But, she didn't want to risk jarring the injury, or risk hurting her further. The injury didn't look overly severe, there was no cast, no stitches that she could see, just the sling. "What happened?" Pyrrha finally raised her eyes from the injured arm to Yang's brilliant lilac eyes.

"It was no big deal, really." Yang laughed. How could she laugh at something like this? She should be in the infirmary having her arm looked at, not here, laughing at serious matters. "Just a little training accident with Nora." Yang reached forward to give Pyrrha a hug around her shoulders, being sure to move her injured arm out of the way.

Pyrrha begrudgingly allowed the show of affection, leaning into Yang's arm just slightly. She still couldn't believe that Yang had managed to hurt herself right before Pyrrha was going to tell her how worried she was that she was going to hurt herself. She would try to fathom the chances, but with the way Yang trained and fought, they were actually quite high.

"Yang, you have to be more careful." Pyrrha pulled out of the hug and trained her eyes on Yang's. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."

She lifted a single hand to Yang's cheek and traced her thumb across her cheek bone. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes didn't reflect the same love Pyrrha was trying to convey though.

"I'm fine, really Pyrrha." Yang pulled her cheek away and rolled her eyes, used to Pyrrha's concerns at this point. Pyrrha's hand dropped through the air, falling weakly against her thigh. "It's just training. It happens." Yang moved back to the door and leaned down to undo her boots with her single good hand.

"But it happens so often." Pyrrha stepped up behind Yang but didn't touch her. She had pulled away and Pyrrha would not chase after her. Not this time. "Don't you ever worry that one accident might be serious?"

"Do you?" Yang spun up from the ground to face her, one boot half undone. "Being a Huntress is dangerous Pyrrha. It's part of the job description." Yang groaned in frustration and kicked off her boot. It flew a short distance and thunked dully against the base of Ren's bed.

"It doesn't have to be dangerous every single day. You could fight a little more reserved. Adopt a more defensive style, like mine." Pyrrha didn't even follow Yang as she began to pace back and forth, still wearing only a single shoe. "You just charge in, so recklessly…" Pyrrha faltered to a stop. She had not wanted to just soapbox at Yang. Sometimes she got so stubborn though, and she felt like a good lecture would be the only way to get through to her.

"You want me to fight more like you?" Yang stopped pacing and raised her voice. "Not everyone is as good as you Pyrrha. We can't all be the invincible girl!"

Pyrrha took a step back from Yang, her eyes dropped to the ground and Yang's shoulders immediately relaxed. She had realized her mistake, realized what she had said, but that didn't take the sting away. "Pyrrha I didn't-"

"No Yang, you're right." Pyrrha turned away. She knew that Yang would have that terribly sad, regretful look on her face but she didn't want to see it right now. How could she have said that to her? She wasn't invincible, far from it. Pyrrha had been gifted with incredible skill and talent far beyond most of her peers but she was still just another huntress. She fought carefully, intelligently, correctly. The way she wished Yang would fight.

"None of us are invincible. That's why I worry about you so much. I worry that you're too headstrong and you're going to get yourself hurt. Badly." Pyrrha could feel the emotion building in her chest. How was this getting so out of hand? She had some pretty terrible ideas about what might happen when she confronted Yang, but a fight like this. Not even in her wildest nightmares had she considered this possibility.

"Seriously? _I'm_ too headstrong?! _You're_ the one who fought all of Team CRDL!" Her regret turning swiftly back into offense taken at Pyrrha's comment.

"That wasn't my choice Yang. You know Professor Goodwitch asked me to." Pyrrha turned on Yang, anger seeping into her own voice now. "And I still managed to get out of the arena unharmed. That's more than I can say for your match with Coco last week."

"Coco is an upperclassman, with more experience than you and I put together, did you expect me to come out unscathed?!" Yang's voice rose in both pitch and volume, still only wearing one shoe.

"Whose idea was it to fight her in the first place? Maybe you shouldn't go around biting off more than you can chew." Pyrrha crossed her arms in anger. How could Yang be so stubborn about this when she was so clearly wrong. She left matches injured and Pyrrha didn't. It was really that simple.

"Why are you so put out over this? We're supposed to train with tougher opponents to get better for when we face the real monsters. You can't expect to get better at fighting by sparring with Jaune all day." Yang glared, bringing her lover's partner into this was probably a bad idea, but how could Pyrrha insult her fighting style? What was wrong with it? Everyone had a different way of fighting, a unique flavor, her own was up close and personal, the way she liked it.

"Training against tougher enemies doesn't mean throwing ourselves into the lion's den!" Pyrrha walked forward and stood toe to toe with Yang, "And don't you dare bring Jaune's training into this. You know I'm just doing that so we don't lose our leader out in the field like how you almost lost your sister at Mountain Glen." Pyrrha felt bad for bringing up Ruby, she really did. But, if Yang was going to attack her in her most vulnerable places, then so would she. Yang was protective, overly so, and criticizing that maternal instinct would hurt more than anything else, even more than that stupid broken arm.

"I have been taking care of Ruby since we were children. I was watching her everyday before you ever won your first tournament. Don't you _ever_ tell me I failed to protect her when you know I'd give my life for hers!" Yang was now seething, her semblance turning her eyes dark red at the comment on Ruby's safety and ability.

"And you would probably throw it away without needing to, the way you fight. You'd do something stupid like jump in front of a Death Stalker and try to catch the stinger." She jabbed her finger in Yang's face. "What good is a life if it's wasted?" Pyrrha glanced sideways at the open door and sudden apprehension struck her.

She was sure everyone could hear them, that everyone was listening. But then she realized, she didn't particularly care at this point. They had come too far to just stop because other people could hear. They never got any privacy at this school, maybe that's why all this anger had built up beneath the surface.

"I can take care of myself Pyrrha." Yang started in an eerily calm voice that quickly escalated, and slapped Pyrrha's hand out of her face with force that sent the redhead off balance. "I am not wasting my life! And I don't need _you_ telling me that I'm doing something wrong, when I am trying my best!" She spat each word, letting her anger out with as much control as she could, holding herself back.

"Well I'm sorry," Pyrrha's head dropped to look at the hand Yang had slapped away, she knew they were beyond the point of no return. "But maybe I had a mother who raised me right, and I'm trying to pass some of that on to you." Pyrrha snapped her head up to stare Yang in the eye. Now she could see that familiar flame; what she had thought was so incredibly fierce and attractive before was now terrifying and heartbreaking.

Yang's eyes widened, and for a moment they turned light violet again, only for the red to return darker than ever. Flames started to flicker on her arms and in her hair, threatening to burst into an inferno that Pyrrha had seen countless times before, including their first date.

Pyrrha brought her suddenly shaking arms to her chest in a defensive stance, was Yang going to attack her? She didn't want to hurt her, that was the exact opposite of what she had been trying to achieve in the beginning, but, if she lunged, she would have no choice but to defend herself.

But the flames suddenly disappeared. Yang's eyes, once crimson with rage directed at Pyrrha, faded to a dark violet and began to shimmer dully with...tears? Pyrrha watched as they rolled freely down Yang's cheeks, something she had never seen before, and splashed against her chest and hit the floor.

"I told you everything about both of my mothers because I trusted you, Pyrrha. I thought you were someone that understood that part of me. The reasons I fight at all." Yang sniffed, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and then her expression went cold. "I guess I was wrong. Thanks for nothing Pyrrha." She stormed out of JNPR's dorm without her other shoe, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very distraught Pyrrha alone.

The sound of Yang's departure, the door being shut, the lock clicking over, the silence she left. It felt so final, so absolute. Pyrrha was left staring at the spot her girlfriend had just been, littered with the tear stains Yang had left. The spot she may never see her standing in again.

Pyrrha refused to just stand there and take that kind of abuse. She scooped Yang's discarded combat boot up off the ground, tore the door open and hurled the boot across the hall as hard as she could. It hit Team RWBY's door with a thunk that echoed through the halls and Pyrrha slammed the door back shut behind her. She had all this pent up rage and she was not satisfied with that meager representation of her anger. She stomped across the room to her nightstand and scooped up the picture of her and Yang.

It was only two steps to the window, and in her anger Pyrrha nearly ripped the whole thing off the wall as she threw it open with her semblance. She hefted the picture behind her and went to throw it, but she caught Yang's face out of the corner of her eye. Remorse shot through her like lightning, she lowered the picture in front of her and rubbed her thumb slowly across Yang's image. She was a big, blonde, beautiful knucklehead, but she had been hers.

Yang taught her intense new feelings she didn't know existed, and was patient with Pyrrha since the beginning, which meant so much to her, since the blonde was usually so stubborn. They were going to be Huntresses together, and always fight side by side, protecting all of Remnant, and each other. They had both promised, and sealed that promise with a kiss that symbolized all the good things that were still to come for them.

But now she had ruined it. She used the secrets that Yang had told her with love and understanding, and turned them into an insult against her and took their fight over the edge. Pyrrha slumped backwards onto her bed and collapsed onto her back facing the ceiling. With a small whimper she dropped her arms across her face and began to cry.

* * *

 **A/N -** **Alright, there's the first chapter of what I hope to be a very exciting project. This story is my first collaborative work with the wonderful** _FutureHangover_ **and it's gonna be awesome, I can tell.**

 _Hey all of Zach's lovely readers, my name is actually Anastasia. Have fun attempting to pronounce that, I'm used to people getting it wrong so no worries. Writing this was incredibly fun, and we've got more in the works too, so hold on._

 _I usually suck at finishing stories on my own, but my amazing friend here offered to write this with me and give some pointers, and I can't wait for this to keep going._

 **So, there it is everyone. It's a bit of an experiment for us. The plot is non-linear, we're writing collaboratively, and it's Greek Fire. All in all it's very new and exciting for us. That being said, it won't update quite as often as my usual stuff. We will aim for one a week but may go a little faster. At the very least, count on a chapter every Sunday.**

 _We've got lives too, and as mentioned, it is quite new to the both of us._ **Plus we don't even live in the same time zone, exciting.** _Canada babyyyyy, we actually met over this site. I reviewed Clubbin', he messaged me back, and now we're best buds._ **Not everyone on the internet is scary.** _That aside, we do promise to try our best to not let anyone down._

 **We really hope you read it, we really hope you like it. Absolutely cannot wait to hear from you and see what you think (we promise it's not all fighting…). Thanks so much!**

 **-Zach**

 _~Anastasia_


	2. A Mission with a View

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

The soft crunch of leaves and wings flapping from above were the only noises that were heard as the two Huntresses in training crept silently through the undergrowth of the Emerald Forest.

Yang tried to be quiet, but the blonde brawler was having trouble focusing, see, today Teams JNPR and RWBY were working together to complete a mission.

It was a special request from Ozpin, as the headmaster knew of the closeness between the two teams, and he wanted to see how the group of eight cooperated on a mission without a guide. Yang wondered just how close he knew the teams really were, especially two specific females.

Her relationship with the red haired Mystralian hadn't progressed that far just yet, and they had never been on a mission together. Yang desperately didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Pyrrha.

After all, her job on the team was usually just to deal damage and keep the Grimm at bay. But today wasn't a search and destroy mission, their objective today was recon. Ozpin's thought was that they use the increased size of their group to search a wider area more efficiently.

He also wanted them to pair off into groups with one member from each team, and while Ruby was with Jaune, Blake's partner was Nora, and Weiss was with Ren, of course Yang had been placed with Pyrrha. That was how she found herself creeping through the undergrowth behind the gorgeous redhead, trying desperately not to be overly obvious about watching her backside.

She wasn't doing very well at that though, and more than once, Yang had wondered if she should be the one in front. At least that way they would both be totally focused on the mission, because if Yang had learned anything about Pyrrha over the last week or two it's that she was incredibly hard to distract. Once that girl set her mind to something, she went for it, no diversions.

That didn't stop Yang from trying all the same. She wanted to find the one thing that would tear her focus off of something, and was determined to find it.

If only Yang herself wasn't so distracted, she would've realized Pyrrha stopped moving at the top of a small ridge. As it was, Yang was so lost in thought that she slammed right into Pyrrha, nearly bowling her over in the process. Yang quickly jumped back and realized her mistake. But in turn, she tripped backwards over an unearthed root and with frantic waving of her arms, tumbled over the edge. Her scream was quickly cut off as she hit the forest floor below.

Pyrrha stumbled slightly as Yang collided with her but was able to maintain her balance on the edge of the rocks. She spun around just in time to see Yang tumble about in a circle, flail her arms in desperation and plummet off the side of the ledge. She heard Yang's scream and fear gripped her heart. Had she not signalled her stop? How could she have messed up this badly? Now Yang was going to be injured and it was all her fault.

Pyrrha crouched and prepared to hop off the cliff edge to come to Yang's aid but stopped when she saw a dark shape lumbering through the woods towards Yang's prone body.

"Ursa!" Pyrrha screamed, hoping Yang would hear her in time to get up and defend herself. She was so far away.

Yang tumbled backwards over her head, desperately trying to use her shoulders to turn right side up. Unfortunately, the power in her shoulders lifted her too hard, and she fell on her stomach and chin, knocking the wind out of her.

This time, she heard Pyrrha's voice. No words, just a scream that sounded fearful. Pawsteps lumbered on the ground, she could feel it vibrating through her body. Quickly, she hefted herself up with her hands under her chest, and stood upright, finding herself looking directly into the eyes of a massive Ursa charging straight at her.

There was no one word to describe how Yang was feeling: nervous by working with her girlfriend, embarrassed by her massive blunder, frustrated that she landed so poorly, and now there was an Ursa. This Ursa was doomed.

Yang needed something to take out her emotions on, and it looked like someone just offered to be her punching bag. Yang finished pushing the rest of the way to her feet and struck a fighting stance, preparing to meet the beast's charge.

With a roar that scattered birds for miles the Ursa closed the remaining distance between itself and Yang in three powerful strides. Yang cocked her arm back and planted her fist directly between the Grimm's eyes. She heard it's skull plate crack as it's momentum was arrested at the end of her strike.

The Ursa staggered back several paces and Yang took the

opportunity to engage her

gauntlets. As the golden weapons shimmered and snaked around her wrists, the Ursa reared back on its hind legs and bellowed once more, issuing a challenge to its clearly inferior opponent. Yang smirked and dashed at the exposed midsection. Two jabs and a cross backed up by _Ember Celica's_ dust chambers had the Ursa slumped against a tree and fading into oblivion.

Pyrrha finished descending the cliff, javelin and shield in hand, ready to assist Yang but saw that it was far from necessary. Pyrrha had been waiting for an opportunity to go out in the wild and really prove herself to Yang. Sure she was a Tournament Champion and no one could best her in the ring, but Yang was a completely different kind of fighter.

She had plenty of experience out in the world, fighting real opponents with the intent to kill, fighting Grimm. Pyrrha couldn't hope to compare in those regards. So, she was hoping that today's mission would give her that opportunity. Apparently she had been wrong. Yang was still just so indomitably strong.

Panting with slow burning rage, Yang ran her hand through her fluffy mane of hair, before putting her hands on her hips to stare at the place the Ursa lay as it slowly dissolved away.

"Yang, are you okay?" Pyrrha ran forward, spinning her weapons to their spots on her back and grabbed the hand Yang had punched the Ursa with bare knuckle to check it for any sign of injury.

"Ah...yeah." Yang turned around, anger dissipated, replaced with nervousness once again. "Though I'm pretty sure my shoulder hurts more from...you know...stupidly falling down a cliff…" Yang reached her other hand behind her neck in a nervous reaction, but the first hand tightened its grip on Pyrrha's.

Yang knew her fall down the hill was far from elegant, her sore chin reminding her of her failed landing. Pyrrha probably thought she was an idiot, her inner mission to impress her had already failed and they'd barely been out here a few hours.

"Well, fall or no fall. You certainly handled that Ursa quite handily." Pyrrha stopped examining Yang's hand and resigned to simply holding it.

"I'm sure you would've done better, more graceful too…" Yang winced at the still burning image in her mind of the fall. Pyrrha was the one who was run into, and she regained her balance easily! Yang made a mental note to herself to work on her balance the next time she was training, and save the usual strength training for later.

Pyrrha glanced over Yang's body again to double check her for any sign of injury. She was both impressed and relieved to see that Yang was completely free of any visible scrapes or lacerations even after that huge tumble. She petted her free hand down Yang's arm and felt the firm muscle ripple beneath her touch. She leaned over, craning her neck to place a light kiss on Yang's cheek without pressing their bodies against each other.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Pyrrha sighed and lingered near Yang's face for just a moment before returning to even footing.

"Y-yeah…" Only grand pun master Yang Xiao Long could be rendered speechless by a simple kiss by none other than the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos. It was enough for the blonde to completely forget her embarrassment just before, and allow herself some time to let her eyes rake up and down Pyrrha's body. She never ceased to be impressed or amazed at just how gorgeous this girl- no, her _girlfriend_ was.

"Come on, we're a little behind on our time." Pyrrha looked up and checked the sun's location to gauge the time. "We're gonna need to hurry if we want to make it to the rendezvous in time."

"Pssshht." As if on queue, Nora's voice rang out over their shortwave radios, snapping Yang out of her fixation. Reception was too shotty out here to rely on scrolls so they had to carry an alternate form of communication for extended missions. "Come in everyone! Can you hear me?" Nora called out after having made the static noise to begin with.

"Yes Nora. We can hear you." Ren's calm response came like soothing water after the sharp pitch of Nora's words.

"So Blake and I got a little lost. It was totally definitely not my fault." Nora sounded like she was definitely the one at fault.

"I'm not sure if I believe you…" Jaune's hesitant voice broke in.

"She wanted me to track a sloth," Blake's monotone speech cut across like a knife. "There was no sloth to track."

"Of course." Weiss' exasperated voice now sounded off. "Well while _you_ guys were chasing make believe animals, Ren and I are very close to where Ozpin instructed us to go."

Yang gently took the radio from Pyrrha, finally letting her small team be heard. "Ruby? Where did you and Jaune make it to?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure really." Ruby's voice was nervous, worried almost." Jaune got chased pretty far by a Boarbatusk and I had to run after him. We got a little turned around. I think we're further away than where we started."

"Why don't we all make as much progress as possible, then camp for the night and gather at the rendezvous point in the morning?" Pyrrha offered a shred of civility to the quickly deteriorating conversation.

"Well. I see Ren and I will have a lot of time on our hands then, now won't we?" Weiss snapped over the radio. Her voice so sharp that it did cause a second or so of feedback.

"Alright Ice Queen, _chill_ out." Yang chuckled quietly and shared a quick smirk with Pyrrha. "Pyrrha has a good plan. You and Ren just relax, do your nails, whatever. We'll meet you there tomorrow."

"You insufferable-" Weiss' voice was cut off by static from Ren taking the radio and his voice cut in.

"That sounds agreeable. We will see you all here tomorrow, please be careful."

"Weiss," Nora sounded... _mad_. "Don't you lay a hand on him. You hear me? I will ride a herd of Ursai in there if you so much as touch him. Do you hear me? Do you hear me Weiss?" Yang thought she could hear Nora's shouts even without the radio, and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Weiss even more.

"It's okay Nora! Weiss will be too busy missing Ruby to focus on Ren!" Yang's cheery tease jumped in before Weiss could reply.

Embarrassed sputtering sounded from Ruby's end of the line, and Pyrrha held her hand over her mouth to hold back the laugh that threatened to spill out.

"Alright guys good work." Jaune stepped in since Ruby was apparently unable to form coherent thoughts at the moment, and Weiss was heard screaming high pitched threats against Yang from the background, Ren surely keeping the mouth piece a safe distance from the white haired heiress.

"Yeah, go team!" Nora shouted. The radio fell silent and Yang slid it back into the pouch at her hip.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." Pyrrha smiled wanly and glanced back up at the sun, dipping just behind a nearby ridge.

"I love our teams sometimes. Hey, think we should keep going a bit, or find some shelter?" Yang queried, following Pyrrha's gaze.

"Perhaps we should just crest the next hill. So we can start the next morning heading downhill." Pyrrha gestured to the top of a hill in the general direction they were headed. It was pushed up against a steep cliff face and promised to offer some type of shelter.

"Sounds good to me. I can even get us a fire going with a little Yang magic!" Yang smiled excitedly. This would be her chance to really show off for Pyrrha. What was better as a survival skill than the ability to make fires anywhere you needed them?

"That will be wonderful. It's really much colder than I thought it would be." Pyrrha shuddered just slightly and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders, rubbing to try and heat the exposed skin up even slightly.

The pair made their way up the hill and glanced out over the forest floor now spread out before them. Just off in the distance, much further than would be reasonable to travel tonight, but closer than either had thought, was the clearing and the monitoring station they were to use as a rendezvous point.

"Lovely, so we just have to _Yang_ out here, then trek down to the clearing in the morning." Yang nudged Pyrrha lightly with her elbow and her _amazing_ joke pulled a small laugh from her even more amazing girlfriend.

"Oh Yang," Pyrrha sighed a little and waved a dismissive hand through the air, trying to dispel her own laughter. "Come, we have to find shelter or I might freeze to death. Even with a magical Yang fire."

Together they made their way slowly along the edge of the cliff where it met the ground. The quickly dimming light made searching a little difficult but together they were able to find a small cave entrance. It wasn't a gaping hole in the rock, but a small dugout they could push through one at a time. Inside the space opened up enough for them to stand and move around a little.

"Well, this is...cozy." Pyrrha looked around the small space.

"I mean, it's not huge but it's just for one night." Yang shoved a rather large rock off to one side to clear a bigger space for them to lay. "Plus, it's still better than being out there right?" Yang jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the small opening.

"We can't exactly light a fire in here though. The smoke will kill us before anything else." Pyrrha muttered and looked around the cave, trying to find some place they could lay down.

"Oh." Yang's face drooped, and she looked out of the little cave to the rapidly setting sun. All she wanted was to impress her girlfriend who had impressed her so many times before. Was that really too much to ask?

Pyrrha reached out and gently rubbed Yang's shoulder sympathetically.

"Another time Yang," she murmured. "Then perhaps you'll be able to show off your magic."

"We're still gonna be cold. It's not like we brought camping gear or anything." Yang chuckled under her breath and rubbed her head abashedly, "We were supposed to sleep at the monitoring station and all."

"Yes well, I suppose it won't be too cold in here." Pyrrha looked at the small opening and the sturdy rock walls. "We are protected from any possible rain at least."

"Yeah, we can rough it though. We're pretty strong, and if another Ursa comes, I'll take care of em'." Yang stood in a makeshift defensive stance, chest puffed proudly.

"Oh, my hero." Pyrrha stroked a single hand down Yang's arm and chuckled lightly. "Thank you, I feel much better about using rocks as pillows now."

"Well…" Yang stretched the word out. "You can always use _me_ as a pillow." She stood back up straight, but kept her puffed out chest the same, and smiled cheekily.

"Yang." Pyrrha blushed and turned away slightly, holding her hand to her mouth.

"What!" Yang pretend to take offense. "I'm comfy! And my semblance will keep you warm! You did say you were getting cold earlier, right?"

"That is true," Pyrrha gave in a little, easily convinced. It's not that she was opposed to the idea. "Isn't that somewhat...inappropriate though? Even if we are dating."

"Depends on how you take it." Yang released her previous position and shrugged. "But suit yourself. Let's lay back over here."

Yang walked the smallest distance in their _cave_ which was more of a fifteen foot deep hole in the side of a cliff. She eased down against one wall and stretched out as much as she could given the space provided. Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get, she beckoned Pyrrha over with a wave of her hand.

"I suppose it is for comfort and survival's sake." Pyrrha rubbed at her arm with her hand nervously, weighing the options in her mind. She walked slowly over to Yang's side and eased herself down onto the ground with her knees tucked up against her chest, sitting near Yang but not cuddling up against her. "You are pretty warm."

"You won't want to come near me in the summer," Yang laughed, her hands placed behind her head with her elbows sticking out. "I stop being warm, and just become really hot." She also turned her head to wink at Pyrrha, just for a second, before she went back to gaze at the stars that were just coming into view through the small opening.

"I'll keep that in mind." Pyrrha said softly and scooted a little bit closer. "I'm rather enjoying it right now though."

"You're the only person who I want to enjoy it." She murmured tenderly, leaving the flirting behind, and attempting to relax as much as she could, but inside, her heart was beating so fast that she was sure the Mystralian beside her could hear it.

"I'm not usually the jealous type but…" Pyrrha hesitated and scooted just a little closer to Yang, closing the gap between them, "I really appreciate that Yang." Pyrrha released her knees and curled up against Yang, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Yang breathed out contentedly and leaned forward to press a kiss against Pyrrha's forehead and lingered for a moment before relaxing her head back in her original position on top of her hands. Now Yang was sure she could really hear her rapid heartbeat.

No one said anything anymore, they just listened to the sounds of nature they could hear from outside. Crickets chirping, pebbles tumbling down the side of the cliff they were temporarily residing in, and, of course, the wind.

It didn't bother Yang at all, she felt decently comfortable, and her semblance pulsed heavily through her body. In fact, the chill of the wind combined with the warmth of her body was a lovely combination for Yang.

Her heartbeat started to slow down, and her eyes began to slowly close as she gazed at the stars. Memories of adventures with her dad and little sister dancing through her head.

She wasn't sure how long they laid there, with her eyes closed and her mouth pulled into a small, pleased smile. She knew what pulled her out of her dreams though.

A small quiver shook her body, but it wasn't her own. She lifted her head just a little and noticed the red haired fighter next to her was sleeping on her side, facing away from Yang, shivering. It wasn't violent quaking, but clearly her girlfriend was not sleeping comfortably.

"Pyrrha?" Yang whispered concernedly, removing her hands from behind her head and sitting up carefully in the blackness.

Pyrrha jumped slightly in surprise, just enough to be noticed in the dark with the slight light from the moon and stars.

"Y-yes?" Her voice shook clearly, confirming Yang's thoughts, but she decided to ask anyways.

"Are you cold?" Silence answered Yang's question until she felt Pyrrha shiver again.

Yang followed her maternal instincts without hesitation and quietly crawled over to Pyrrha's body, comfortably resting her chest against Pyrrha's back. She wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's waist and used the other to prop her head up.

"Is...is this okay?" Yang suddenly found herself asking, wanting Pyrrha to be comfortable. She was uncertain, never having needed to ask before. But Yang was acutely aware of the fact that she was Pyrrha's first relationship and needed to take special precautions against doing anything that might make her uncomfortable.

An embarrassed, yet drowsy voice echoed in the darkness, and at the same time vibrated in Yang's chest from being so close to her. "Yes. Thank you."

The blonde let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in, and relief flooded her senses. Pulling Pyrrha just slightly closer to her, Yang slid the arm that was propping her up under Pyrrha's head, and rested her chin momentarily on the red haired girl's shoulder.

"I'll keep you warm." Yang breathed quietly, lightly lifting her head off of Pyrrha's shoulder, and resting it gently against Pyrrha's back, pushing her forehead into Pyrrha's hair and inhaling the scent of her shampoo mixed with the smells of the forest.

Despite being in a cramped cave, in the middle of the forest, Yang felt much more comfortable and at ease than she had in a long time. Pyrrha just had that effect on Yang's mind and soul, that she hoped, would last for a long, long time. Little did she know, the feeling was mutual, and Pyrrha fell asleep within seconds of both Yang's arms and her warmth surrounding her.

It was safe to say, that even after they woke up, reunited with their teams and finished the mission that feeling would remain. It wasn't the last time they slept in such close proximity to each other, with gratefulness and comfort on both sides.

* * *

 **A/N - Ooh boy second chapter done and out there. We almost didn't make the deadline on this one….**

 _Like we said, life. Working for me, and conventions for Zach. We were pretty good with this one though, at least in my opinion. If you notice anything wrong, it's because we had plans come up, but I hope it doesn't feel rushed._

 **Please let us know what you think too! We can't just write in a vacuum or it'll just be our crazy ideas bouncing off each other and who knows what that'll make.**

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **-Zach**

 _~Anastasia_


	3. Wanna Yang?

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **Also, this is an M rated chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

Yang pushed hard and hefted the weights up above her head, then dropped them back to her shoulders and then the floor. Deadlifts were one of her favorite exercises to do because they worked all the muscles she used the most, but that was enough for tonight. She moved around to re-rack the weights, seven plates on each side. It took her a bit to take them all off, even carrying them two at a time over to the rack. She really felt like they should have some heavier weights for them to use but she figured she would just have to make do.

Yang racked the last plate and glanced across the lifting area at her girlfriend, Pyrrha. She was lifting as well, though she tended to go for lower weights and high reps to compliment her more speed based fighting style. Yang took a moment to appreciate the girl she was dating. Low weight for her meant ninety pound dumbbells. She gripped them tight in her hands and worked her arms over her, pushing straight up and together. As she reached the top Yang could see every muscle in her back starkly outlined by her tight tanktop. It was a sight to behold.

Yang shook her head to clear all the terrible things she was thinking out of it and turned to go stretch some. She and Pyrrha were going to work some cardio next and she had to be good and loose if she wanted to keep up without hurting herself. Pyrrha finished her reps and lowered the weights to the ground before turning and smiling at Yang.

They both worked hard when they came to the gym. There wasn't a lot of talking or standing around because they both had something to do. But, they really enjoyed the company for what would have otherwise been fairly lonely nighttime workout sessions. Plus, it was an added benefit that Yang got to ogle her incredible girlfriend the whole time.

Yang returned Pyrrha's smile and spread her legs just slightly to work into the stretch. She leaned over and touched her right foot with her left hand, then her left foot with her right hand. She repeated the process again and again until her legs started to feel warm, then she stood straight and tall, nearly locked her knees and bent as far over as she could. Yang wasn't really flexible, not like Weiss or Blake, but she could still touch her palms to the floor.

She pulled up out of the stretch after a solid minute and stood to crack her back. Touching her toes like that always made her spine lock up just a little but all it took was a quick twist to either side and she was good to go. She twisted one way and saw Pyrrha looking at her. Twisted the other way and saw her still looking.

"Hey Pyrrha, you ready for the cardio stuff?" Yang turned all the way around and faced. She hoped Pyrrha hadn't been waiting on her.

"Huh?" Pyrrha seemed to jump, "Oh no, no. I still have a few sets left. Sorry."

"No worries, don't rush yourself." Yang chuckled, "I gotta stretch or I'll pull something trying to keep up with you." Pyrrha chuckled as well and moved over to a new set of weights. Yang shrugged and turned back around to face the mirror.

She plopped onto the mats and swung her legs out to either side, as far into a split as she could manage, nearly all way there but not quite. Yang pushed her left hand out to her left foot and then swung her right hand over the top to really pull on sides. She could feel that familiar little burn as her fingers locked around her toes and pulled her whole body tight. She really needed to stretch more. Yang closed her eyes and began to count out the stretch. Thirty seconds on this side, then thirty on the other, then repeat. Like she was cooking a piece of chicken or something.

She hit thirty and opened her eyes as she rose up again. She glanced in the mirror to see if she could catch a glimpse of Pyrrha curling because oh how she loved that girl's biceps. What she found instead was Pyrrha looking at her, or rather, looking at her reflection in the mirror. As soon as she did though, Pyrrha jerked her head away and stared very intently at her weights which still laid unused at her feet.

Had Pyrrha been watching Yang while she stretched?

No that wasn't possible. Pyrrha was so reserved and modest, definitely not the type to stare like that. Even if she was, Yang had never caught her doing so before so why would she tonight? There was really only one way to find out though, she had to test it. So, instead of leaning off to her other side and finishing this stretch, Yang stood and walked over to the bar bolted into the mirror.

This usually wasn't a tool she used, it was definitely more of a Weiss thing. But she had watched the limber little heiress use it enough times to know what to do with it. She threw her leg up on the bar, planting her foot against the mirror and leaned over far. This way both of her legs were on full display, her arms were over her head so her cleavage was pushed out and if Pyrrha was really looking, Yang's legs were open and her shorts pulled quite tight against her inner thighs. If her usually demure girlfriend was watching, she was getting quite a show.

Yang closed her eyes as she stretched and felt it pull on her in all sorts of strange ways. How did Weiss always stretch like this? It was like she was trying to rip herself in half and letting gravity help.

She waited twenty or thirty seconds before she felt like it really would rip her in half and then threw her eyes open as quickly as she could, though she pushed off the bar much more slowly. There, in front of her, clear as day, Pyrrha was staring right at her.

That cleared things up rather nicely, as did the blush on Pyrrha's cheeks and the speed at which she turned around. Yang's girlfriend had just been staring at her and pretty blatantly too. She wasn't surprised about the second part since she was sure that Pyrrha didn't have a ton of experience hiding it. But the fact that Pyrrha was doing it at all is what caught her off guard.

So, taking advantage of the clear floors, noisy fans, and other users of the gym, Yang decided to sneak up on the unsuspecting redhead. She had spun around so quick when Yang caught her that her ponytail had nearly come undone. That loose hair tie was all the excuse Yang needed.

She crept across the floor, slow and quiet and waited for Pyrrha to put her weights down. She didn't need some stupid prank getting one of them hurt, or more likely, damaging some of the equipment.

"Hey," Yang murmured in Pyrrha's ear, bringing her lips right up next to her ear. "Your hair came a little loose, let me fix it for you." Yang slid her hands up along Pyrrha's back all the way to the top of her head where she could reach the hair band. She dropped her elbows over Pyrrha's shoulders and pulled the other girl tight against her chest while she worked the ponytail back into place.

"O-Oh… Th-Thank you Yang." Pyrrha trembled slightly as Yang pulled away. She couldn't let her off that easy so Yang placed a light kiss just at the nape of Pyrrha's neck. She could see the goosebumps rise on her skin as she lifted her lips.

"Of course Pyrrha, I'd do anything for you." Yang practically purred. She slid her hands around Pyrrha's waist and pulled the redhead against her own waist.

"I-err.. That is-" Pyrrha forced a cough "I have a set or two left." Pyrrha stepped away just slightly and acted like she was going for her weights again, but Yang knew better. She watched as Pyrrha bent over, relishing in the way her spandex shorts gripped every part of her. When her hands touched the bars, Pyrrha glanced behind her. Instead of looking away abashedly, like how her girlfriend usually did, Yang winked and crossed her arms.

"You know, we could always wrap up a little early." Yang never took her eyes off Pyrrha, "There's some other cardio we could do. Back in the dorm."

"I don't know what you-" Yang didn't let Pyrrha finish.

Instead, the blonde gripped Pyrrha's jaw gently, yet firmly with both hands and pulled Pyrrha's lips to hers. Most likely because of the adrenaline, the kiss moved from small to passionate quickly. In this rare moment, Pyrrha was the one who initiated a bite first, nipping on Yang's bottom lip as she gripped Yang's hips, while said brawler tilted her head to make more room. But Yang had a plan, and was having fun teasing her girlfriend, not allowing the Mistralian access.

Pulling back, and moving her hands to rest on Pyrrha's collarbone, Yang grinned teasingly. "Are ya getting it now?"

Yang was always happy with a steamy make-out session, something they had done plenty of times before. However, Yang had promised herself when they started going out that she would be gentle and slow with Pyrrha. This was her first real relationship and Yang had the honor and privilege of taking her through more than a few milestones already. She had been Pyrrha's first kiss, the first time she had touched someone and been touched back, her first overnight that wasn't with a friend and the door was open for so much more. But that was Pyrrha's choice to make.

Yang had no problem waiting and biding her time. Sure it meant a couple times she had to seclude herself in the bathroom and try not to be too loud. Other times a cold shower was all it took to calm herself down. But no matter what it took, Pyrrha was worth the effort every time.

Pyrrha had pouted, which was so rare, although everything revolving around Pyrrha had been rare today. "Is that okay? I'm not asking for anything _that_ far." Yang kept her close and lowered her voice. Not to a low sultry tone, but to a quiet, considerate one. Pyrrha hesitated, glanced around the floor then slid her hands slowly around Yang's waist. She raised her head and looked Yang directly in the eye.

"I think I'd like that." Pyrrha pulled forward and their lips met. Soft at first and then harder as Pyrrha put her hand to the back of Yang's head and pulled her closer. Once again, Yang was the one who pulled back first, not wanting to waste her breath too early.

"Then let's go to my dorm, Ruby and Weiss went out tonight but I made Blake go along to make sure they behave. I can't really trust that Princess alone with my sister." Yang laughed and took a step back away from Pyrrha. "But I don't expect them back for a couple hours at least." Pyrrha turned to walk alongside Yang, who was cheekily walking at a faster pace.

By the time they had reached RWBY's dorm, the wavering heat around them from working out had faded, mostly. Now there was a new heat in the air, and Yang could feel it.

The blonde unlocked the dorm she shared with her team, and walked inside like she always did, looking around with more attention since it was empty of her teammates.

"Awe," Yang grimaced. "Ruby didn't wa-"

What Yang was going to say, not even she knew, because Pyrrha's enticing lips caught her completely off guard.

The taller girl feverishly moved her lips against the blonde's, whose mouth was easily tempted open. Because Pyrrha was so much more reserved than Yang in moments like this, Yang treasured, and would sometimes let Pyrrha have dominance over her. Yang loved her reputation as a badass that answered to no one, but secretly, Yang would let Pyrrha have control over her in a heartbeat if she asked.

Pyrrha pressed forward on Yang, both hands on her shoulders, forcing her back towards one of the beds. Yang's legs hit the furniture and she fell backwards. Pyrrha pulled away and looked at her. There was a fire in Pyrrha's eyes that rivaled Yang's own, burning passion for her. Yang felt vulnerable laid out like this, her legs slightly open, her hands out at her sides. But if Pyrrha was the one to pounce, she wouldn't mind at all.

"Wow Pyrrha," Yang took a moment to regain her breath, "You're in a good mood tonight aren't you?"

"You're the one who was teasing me in public," Pyrrha muttered. "I couldn't do anything with everyone watching. Now no one is."

"Well you know Pyrrha," Yang smirked as she stood back up, closing in on Pyrrha. "If you're really that riled up, there's plenty of other things we could do." She slid her hands a little higher up Pyrrha's waist, and under the hem of her form-fitting white tank-top, scratching her nails lightly at the mostly untouched skin there.

They had been through this routine more times than she could count. Yang would follow the same routine of playfully poking at Pyrrha, but whenever Pyrrha would get nervous, Yang always jumped back to make sure Pyrrha knew that she wasn't trying to force her, and that she was more than happy keeping all clothes on. Except this time, Pyrrha didn't have the same intense look of worry.

"I think I would really like that Yang." Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Yang's neck, then her chin, then her lips again. Yang couldn't believe her ears. Had Pyrrha just said yes?

"Pyrrha?" Yang pulled away from the kiss, she had to be sure. "Wait, Pyrrha are you sure?" Yang lifted her hands, one back to Pyrrha's side and the other to tuck an errant strand of brilliant red hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes Yang. I'm sure." Pyrrha smile was sweeter than Forever Falls sap, but Yang had to keep herself together through pure force of will.

"Just so you're...aware...you won't be my first…" Yang wanted so badly to just start, but _her_ Pyrrha was just so kind, and quite gentle outside of battle, she wanted her to be warned. "Sometimes...it's hard for me to stop, so if you're having second thoughts, please tell me now."

Pyrrha was hardly expecting Yang's small warning, eyes widening in the time it took to process what Yang had said, and after she did, she placed a small, sweet kiss on Yang's forehead.

"I trust you," she murmured quietly.

Without question, Yang believed her, and lifted her shaking hands to cup Pyrrha's cheeks, leaning in as soft as she had when she initiated their first kiss. She wanted to give Pyrrha the most comfortable first time she could ever have, and used pure effort to not push Pyrrha into the nearest bed immediately.

Yang slid her hands down Pyrrha's neck and shoulders as the redhead lifted her own arms to drape around Yang's shoulders. Yang tilted her head off to the side and grabbed her girlfriend's hips, tugging her closer.

Releasing her girlfriend's mouth, Yang shifted and pulled Pyrrha to her completely, holding the other girl on her lap on top of the small bookcase.

Pyrrha's eyes grew darker with desire as she crawled up to straddle Yang's waist, legs tucked behind her as she pressed her mouth against Yang's with a less gentle kiss, immediately brushing her small, warm tongue along Yang's bottom lip.

The blonde complied to her girlfriend's wishes, parting her mouth to allow Pyrrha access, yet impatiently tugged up on Pyrrha's tight tank-top.

Surprisingly, the taller redhead was the one to pull back from the kiss, and without breaking eye contact, pulled her white tank top and sports bra over head and cast them off to the other side of the room.

Yang wasn't completely sure how much Pyrrha had really wanted this to happen, until _her_ Pyrrha was toplessly straddling her, and she recognized a new look in her girlfriend's eyes, lust.

Yang's breathing hitched as she stared at the banquet laid out before her, but she didn't lose herself right away. She reminded herself that this wasn't just their first time, it was Pyrrha's first time ever. She had to make it incredible for her. So she leaned up and nibbled on the Pyrrha's collarbone. The Mistralian girl was blushing fiercely, feeling comfortable but more than a little exposed.

"You _are_ beautiful, Pyrrha." Yang whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"T-thanks...Should I be the only one...unclothed…?" Her face was a deeper red than her hair.

The brawler gave a small laugh. "No, of course not," and smirked as she lifted herself up just enough to pull her shirt off. She tossed it to the side, then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. As intent as she was on giving Pyrrha a good time, she had been enjoying the excitement that came from teasing her. She shook out her long, blonde mane which had fallen slightly out of place. More importantly she made sure the motion carried down to her chest. With a single eyebrow raised, Yang pushed the rest of her hair behind her face and grinned at her lover.

"Pyrrhaaaaa, you're staring," Yang sing-songed, noticing how Pyrrha's eyes were drinking in the show Yang was giving her.

Giggling good-naturedly, Yang leaned in to kiss along Pyrrha's chin, down to her throat. She nipped and slowly licked in that spot, then moved further down to her collarbone, giving a harsher bite that forced a squeak from the unsuspecting redhead. Yang sucked on the teeth marks, pulling Pyrrha's squeaks down into a sultry moan as Yang smoothed over the mark with her tongue, happy with the small bruise that was slowly appearing.

Meanwhile, Yang kept her hands busy as well, slowly dancing up and down the tanned skin she had never explored before. She eagerly mapped it with her fingers and when Pyrrha's own shaky hands started to move in closer to her breasts, Yang decided her girlfriend's neck had received enough attention, at least for now.

Pulling her off with a pop, Yang grinned to see the sizeable hickey she had left. She tilted her head down to her girlfriend's generously sized breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Pyrrha moaned quietly and clasped one hand around one of Yang's much larger breasts. Yang shuddered in delight, it had been so long since someone had touched her like that. She leaned forward and kissed Pyrrha's lips again. Oh how she loved this girl.

Feeling her excitement to start to get the better of her, Yang pulled her lips away from Pyrrha and lowered her mouth down to those beautiful breasts. She kissed lightly around her nipple then gave the stiff little nub an experimental lick. Pyrrha pulled Yang's head closer, a good sign. Yang licked again, then sealed her lips around Pyrrha's nipple and played with it in her mouth, flicking it back and forth with her tongue. Pyrrha's legs clamped hard around Yang's waist and she could feel the girl's virgin core spilling warmth onto her.

As gentle as she was forcing herself to be, Yang wanted leave another mark or two on Pyrrha and her breasts seemed as good a place as any.. Pyrrha yelped at first, not expecting more bites, especially in such a sensitive area, but Yang wasn't aggressive about it. As quickly as she clamped onto the underside of her right breast, she released her hold and brushed over the mark with her tongue, and sucked on the bite. Pyrrha's back arched at the sensation, and she groped Yang's chest mindlessly, lost in the feeling Yang was causing.

"Ya-ang…" Pyrrha spoke uncertainly, not wanting this experience to end. "C-can you please p-put me down…? I feel like I might f-fall…"

Nibbling on the mark one last time, the blonde brawler lifted her head up to momentarily rest on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." Yang purred in her girlfriend's ear.

Reluctantly, she lowered her hands from the taller girl's chest to grip at her hips, pulling her off her lap without much effort to tenderly lay her down against the nearby mattress.

She crouched over Pyrrha on all fours, her deep purple eyes tracing over the marks she had created to claim what was hers with a sense of pride. And she was far from done.

"Are you ready?" Yang panted in a low growl, and Pyrrha's eyes dilated at the sound.

"Oum yes," She breathed with no hesitation or fear; only desire.

Yang wasted no time dipping down to more tanned skin she had not explored yet as intently as she did her chest just a few moments ago. The blonde lightly dug her fingers under the waistband of her girlfriend's shorts as she sucked and nipped on the heated skin along Pyrrha's hips.

She especially enjoyed the firmness of her taut stomach, kissing along down to her navel, Pyrrha squirming underneath her at the feeling.

Finding the undergarments beneath the shorts, she held onto the fabric firmly and proceeded to pull them past her girlfriend's ankles and discarded them to the floor, revealing everything that it was covering.

Yang didn't dig in right away with all the self-control she could muster, instead she started slow and savored the warmth coming from Pyrrha, making her heart beat quicker. She pressed open-mouthed kisses along the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, then repeated on the other thigh, before pressing a small kiss to a patch of red curls.

Pyrrha gasped and moaned as Yang licked along her lower lips, and reached out with shaking hands to grip Yang's thick blonde hair, wanting something to hold onto as the newly felt pleasure jolted through her entire body.

Yang prayed that her hair wouldn't be torn out of her head, but didn't voice this fear aloud, not wanting to break the mood.

Instead she continued to lick slowly and tenderly along her labia. She tilted her head up to glide her warm, wet tongue against the redhead's sensitive clit and slowly brought a finger to her waiting entrance, steadily pushing the digit inside.

The gasps and squeaks from earlier were nothing in comparison to the screams of pleasure erupting from below her now. Pyrrha writhed beneath the brawler, gripping the blonde hair tighter and wrapping her legs and arms around Yang's back as she eased in a second finger, stroking the hot, wet tissue inside. Yang's other hand scratched lightly along Pyrrha's inner thigh, sending goosebumps along her body despite the sweat that was dripping from her.

She continued to suck on the nubbin that was so pleasingly sensitive and rolled it in her tongue, before releasing it to reach up to murmur into Pyrrha's ear.

"Pyrrhaaaa…" She growled huskily. "Come ooonnnn…"

She increased the pace of her fingers' caressing, and in turn the pitch of Pyrrha's screams and moans increased.

She started to place another hickey on Pyrrha's neck, just below her shoulder, and before long, her muscles clenched tightly around Yang's fingers, and the volume of Pyrrha's screams increased until they were no longer there. Her eyes closed tightly shut and her back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream, and a warm liquid pooled around Yang's hand.

Her fingers slipped out from inside her, and Yang lifted herself off of Pyrrha, kneeling as she rode out the orgasm. She cleaned her fingers quickly with her tongue, relishing in the essence while her other hand serenely rubbed Pyrrha's leg.

The redhead's posture soon relaxed, and lay on the mattress gasping, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Yang murmured, bringing up the blankets that were at the bottom of the bed to settle just past their chests as Yang tucked herself on her side next to Pyrrha, sweetly kissing her shoulder.

"Yes," Pyrrha sighed contently, a small smile gracing her lips. "I am perfect."

"I'm glad," Yang grinned, before her mouth stretched open in a yawn.

Pyrrha exhaustingly turned over to face Yang, pressing a light kiss to her lips, before tucking her head beneath the blonde's chin to rest on her chest, reaching her arms around the brawler's waist. In turn, Yang extended her own arms to hold Pyrrha securely by her shoulderblades. They both started to slowly drift off into sleep, at least, until, a terrifying thought made it's way into Yang's mind and her eyes leaped open and widened.

"Pyrrha," the blonde blurted all of a sudden, alarming the other girl. "We're in Weiss' bed."

"Oh." Was all that Pyrrha said, stiffening as slight terror gripping at her heart, wondering what the heiress would do to them.

"You know what? It's fine." Yang breathed out, attempting to relax. "She owes me after I let her go out with my sister. I'll even offer to clean the sheets tomorrow."

Pyrrha chucked nervously, bringing herself closer to Yang. "I hope she sees it that way too." The taller redhead mumbled, once again settling down to head to sleep.

Finally, the two drifted off into slumber; Yang relieved that she successfully gave Pyrrha a good first time, and Pyrrha contently pleasured without any regrets.

Everything they had both been through felt completely worth it as their bodies comfortably and perfectly fit against each other, and even the rude awakening from Weiss' high pitched shrill voice was worth it, because their night couldn't have gone more perfectly, and no one could take that from them.

* * *

 _A/N - WELL THAT WAS A THING WE DID._

 **I've debated a long time with whether or not I was going to post any smut at all but she convinced me. Honestly it was a lot of fun to write. Definitely a new experience, but honestly not all that different. Was it any good?**

 _We more or less we convinced each other. He suggested the M rating and edited it, I'm the one who wrote the smutty part. I borrowed small ideas from Dongyrn's_ Ember Legacy _, really good fic._

 **Anyways, we really do hope you enjoyed it. We had a heck a of a lot of fun writing it. These won't happen all the time in this story but will be peppered throughout. They will always be marked though so you can skip over them if you want.**

 _~Anastasia_

 **-Zach**


	4. Apartment Hunting

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Pyrrha stepped through the door that Yang was holding open for her and into the fresh air outside. The mid-afternoon sunlight slanted over Vale's rooftops and hit her eyes just enough to make her throw up her hand as a shield.

"Why thank you, Yang." Pyrrha stepped just out of the way so the blonde could let the door swing shut behind her. Pyrrha thought that perhaps Yang had held open every door they had stepped through together in the last seven years. Surely it wasn't every door, but still, the gesture never went unappreciated.

"You are ever so welcome," Yang finished her statement with a dramatic bow, laughing at her own antics before stepping next to Pyrrha.

The taller redhead casually extended her hand for Yang and laced their fingers together. Even in the middle of the Vale's admittedly mild winters, Yang was always so pleasantly warm.

"So…" Pyrrha began tentatively, unsure of Yang's feelings, "That place was, well. It wasn't exactly the nicest, was it?"

"Oh Oum no. The neighbours were assholes and there was way too much carpet." Yang bluntly stated, not usually much to sugarcoat.

Pyrrha laughed softly, leaning in towards her longtime girlfriend as she did.

"They were rather rude and well, blatant about what they thought of two girls moving in together across the hall." Pyrrha chuckled at the absurdity of the tenants' reaction to she and Yang.

Not only did she have to deal with the fact that they recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos, _The Invincible Woman_ , but they were then shocked and appalled to see that she and Yang were a couple. As if it was any business of their's in the first place, and here Pyrrha had thought all of Vale was as accepting as the other students and staff back at Beacon.

"Bleh, who cares? They don't go out and save the world like we've done for the past few years now do they?." Yang nudged Pyrrha and puffed her chest out in pride. "Hey, did I tell you we _finally_ got rid of the Beowolves and Ursai around Kadien? The small city in Atlas I was talking about?"

"No, you hadn't," Pyrrha smiled to know that Yang still took such pleasure in her work. It was good to love what you did. "Did they at least put up a bit of a challenge for the four of you and make it interesting?"

"The only thing _interesting_ there could have possibly been was Weiss fussing over Ruby all the way there," Yang groaned. "I give Weiss the okay to be all loving to my baby sister and now they just won't stop! Blake and I just complained in the corner every time they did."

"That does sound like Blake. I'm surprised you didn't give them a hard time about it though, oh loving big sister of hers." Pyrrha knew she could get away with teasing the big blonde like no one else really could and she loved that little grin she earned when she did so.

"They've...been together for awhile...and even Ruby is an adult now…" Yang reluctantly admitted. "I'm just...trying really hard to not imagine what...other couple stuff they do…"

"Now Yang," Pyrrha pulled her girlfriend to a halt, keeping their hands firmly clasped, "You said yourself that she's an adult now, and it's not as if we waited until marriage or anything as old fashioned as that." Yang tried to look away but Pyrrha kept her eyes focused intently on her. "You have to trust them, especially Ruby. She is _your_ little sister after all."

Yang half sighed, half chucked. "I think that's what I'm most worried about. Hardly trust myself."

"Well you should. Oum knows you've given me every consideration along the way." Pyrrha leaned forward and placed a soft, slow kiss on Yang's cheek before pulling them back on their route towards the next apartment on their list, determined to get Yang's mind off the negative and back on the positive. "Now, where to next?"

"Well...by what I was researching, we're coming up to one I'm really excited to see. It has hanging cupboards which is good for extra room, and the only carpeting is in the bedrooms, oh and there's two of them! So I was thinking we could make our own little gym in the other one!" Yang rambled, a spark in her eye that always appeared when she was interested in something.

Pyrrha loved to see Yang get like this. The way she got fired up over practically anything that peaked her interest. Back in school it had seemed like she only got this excited about food and combat, and of course her terrible humor; but, the longer they had been together, the more Pyrrha saw that Yang was easily pulled into things. Once she was in, there was no turning back either.

"Having a gym in the place does sound nice. I wouldn't have to leave as often to train." Pyrrha considered being able to do most of her workout at home, with Yang even. The amount of time it would save her in commuting alone would be incredible. "We don't get enough time together as it is."

"That makes it even better! One downfall though is no pets, so Zwei will have to stay away from it sadly." Yang grimaced.

"Even for visits? That may turn Weiss away from coming over, if she and Ruby can't bring him over. You know how she likes to take him everywhere." Pyrrha considered the idea of having a home free of dog hair for once. They didn't even own a dog and it seemed all their belongings were still permanently coated in Zwei's fur. "Of course, I'm not entirely opposed to that."

"We'll visit them more than enough times to see him. Didn't you once say you were more of a cat person?" Yang never had a cat before, in fact the closest interaction she had with any cat was most likely her own partner.

"They do shed less." Pyrrha giggled, "I don't think it's a deal breaker if we like the place otherwise, and the second room for the gym is definitely a plus. How's the kitchen?" Their last apartment didn't quite have the facilities needed to prepare a meal for both the high end athletes at the same time and cooking was always a fiasco.

"Like I said, there's more room at this one, plus there's an actual dishwasher, and the oven doesn't have two billion buttons." Yang released Pyrrha's hand for a moment to simply stretch her back and shoulders. Taking a lot of airships in her Huntress career was slightly affecting her back, especially when she was so used to moving constantly. "I'm far from the best cook, but this oven will most definitely cooperate with me better."

"A dishwasher will be nice." Pyrrha laughed remembering how many plates Yang had broken just because she scrubbed too hard, "Definitely nicer on our dishes." She shot Yang a knowing wink but neglected to outright mention the number of plates they had to buy.

Yang pointed at Pyrrha in a joking matter. "Hey! I try my best! I like to let you sleep!" Her smile turned into a pout. "And broken plates hurt. I couldn't wear _Ember Cecilia_ comfortably from all the scratches."

"Yes, and now we'll have a dishwasher so we can both sleep." Pyrrha purposefully took Yang's hand again, pulling her close and moving her arm around Yang's waist. "Or not." She nuzzled her cheek against Yang's collarbone intimately without another word.

"Aaand, the bedroom is on the outside of the building, so there's a lesser chance of...noise complaints." Yang laughed to herself, but placed a sweet kiss to Pyrrha's temple.

"Oh is there a big window? Or a balcony? It's always nice to have a view." Pyrrha smiled at the thought of laying with Yang and looking out over the beautiful city of Vale. "As long as it's a few floors off the ground that is." She chuckled nervously, she certainly wouldn't want any overly curious passersby.

"Actually now that you mention it, I don't know. Ironically, the bedrooms have been the places I give less attention to when I've done my research. All I know is they're carpeted and there's two of them." Yang tilted her head to the side like she always did when trying to remember something.

"I'm sure they'll be lovely," Pyrrha smiled and hugged Yang close. "As long as we get to be together, I could live pretty much anywhere with you. I mean, we did share two small rooms with six other people for four years." She laughed gently, remembering the antics of their combined teams. She wondered if Headmaster Ozpin, or more likely Professor Goodwitch, ever regretted placing the two teams across the hall from each other.

"I actually enjoyed it, I might miss it a little. We were a comfortable, crazy family. Maybe we really should ask permission for a cat and name it Nora Jr." Yang joked, doing the best to return the warm hug she was receiving from her favourite redhead.

"It would have quite the reputation to live up to, that much is certain." Pyrrha thought back on her former teammate. "Have you seen Nora and Ren on any hunts? How are they?"

"They've been doing partner work together, and they're really good at it too. Ren got a part time job as a chef too, and I bet you can guess how happy Nora is that he's learning to make even more tasty food. Hell, she's really happy she's getting paid to ride more Ursas." Yang smiled at the memory she had of the last time she had conversed with her two friends. Reaching for Pyrrha's hand, she intertwined their fingers again and led her down the street to the upcoming apartment they had been talking about.

"I'm so glad they're doing well. I just hope Nora stays safe. I hope all of you stay safe." Pyrrha glanced at Yang, meaning to just look for a moment. Unfortunately, she caught a glimpse of those gorgeous violet eyes and just couldn't tear her gaze away. She was so worried that something might happen to her when she was out on the hunt.

Yang caught Pyrrha's look, recognizing it after time and time again. Slowing her walk to a halt, Yang turned to give her girlfriend her full attention.

"But we are safe. We're stronger and more capable than when we were when we were simply in training. I even have a more defensive fighting style now." Yang was mentioning their first giant argument when they were in Beacon, and placed her slightly calloused hand gently on Pyrrha's cheek. "The world is growing safer everyday, whether we see it or not, and we get to explore places we never could've before! There _is_ danger, but it's a small con against plenty of pros."

"I just-" Pyrrha's voice caught slightly as it always did when she let her mind wander down this path. "I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want to lose you Yang."

The brawler's eyes dropped, blinking slowly as she gazed at the sidewalk. Yang always felt guilty whenever Pyrrha mentioned her worry, and constantly wished for her hunger for adventure and battle to be lessened for Pyrrha's sake, but to no such avail.

Breathing in deeply, Yang stared back into Pyrrha's eyes that shimmered with unshed tears, hoping for confidence in her voice. "There isn't _anything_ in this whole damned world that can keep me from coming home, to you. I know you're worried, and I'm sorry for it. I'm just...not ready to give up being a Huntress. Team RWBY still lives, and I know you and Jaune decided to not be a Huntsman and Huntress because you both wanted something else, but being a Huntress is all I've known. What else could I do?"

"I know Yang. I know." Pyrrha sighed internally, trying to coax her outward features into some semblance of relaxation. "I'm not asking you to give up what you love. Really I'm not. I just worry quite a lot that's all." Pyrrha rested her head against Yang's shoulder, "Just please be safe."

Yang wrapped her arms tightly around Pyrrha's back, hoping to not let go. "I wish there was something I could do so you wouldn't worry so much," she murmured sadly into her ear, and nuzzled closer into Pyrrha's hair.

"What if we both went back to teach at Beacon? I could give up the tournament life, you could stay home. We would be safe and spend all our time with each other." Pyrrha had been sincere when she said she didn't want to take the excitement out of Yang's life. But, there was a certain excitement to being a teacher, instructing the next generation of protectors.

Yang had reduced her voice to an unhappy whisper, as she battled her desire for adventure, but the guilt that sliced her whenever Pyrrha worried about her well-being. "But...what would happen to RWBY…? And could you really give up your tournaments…? It's what you've always done..." As much as it excited the blonde to be teaching at her favourite school, with old memories, new students, plus the occasional prank or two on Pyrrha as another teacher, Yang wanted to watch over her team. Jokes aside, Yang loved them all and also secretly had her fear of being left out or disconnected from them. And as well, she knew it would be hard to train future Huntresses, and not miss being one herself.

"Well, you wouldn't have stopped being a huntress completely." Pyrrha leaned away and let her hands drop to Yang waist, "You would still go on missions with the students and you could hunt with your team over break. What a better family vacation than vanquishing the creatures of darkness together? And if I got to spend every day with you, I could give up on being the _Invincible Woman_ , Oum knows I never enjoyed the title."

"I know...but…" How could Yang properly express how much she'd miss constant missions alongside the small family she had made. Pyrrha was the world to her, but the blonde would miss her energetic sister, sarcastic partner, and attitude filled heiress. She would feel like she let them down by retiring already, not to mention left out as they would no doubt reluctantly continue without her.

"Just...just think about it okay? Maybe somewhere down the line?" Pyrrha looked directly into Yang's eyes for a moment longer and then turned away, pulling her down the sidewalk by her hand.

Yang let herself go limp, and followed behind her redhead girlfriend, echoing softly. "Yeah. Somewhere down the line."

Yang could promise that she would think about it, but she could not promise that she would follow through. She was uneasy with the prospect of giving up the sense of adventure and fighting, after all, it started with the prospect of finding her mother, a mission she had still not yet completed. But Pyrrha was right about the danger, and while Yang would talk about all the successes of being a Huntress, she often left out the bad times where Yang could've gotten very injured. Pyrrha gave Yang everything she ever wanted out of a person, and Yang loved her, with all her heart. What should she do?

Yang shook her head to clear the thoughts that jumbled in her mind. Right now, there was only one thing to focus on, and that was finding the perfect apartment for her and her perfect girlfriend to stay in.

"Hey," Yang got Pyrrha's attention with a soft squeeze of her hand. "Look."

Pyrrha turned to the street and saw the building Yang had been telling her about just across the corner. It was tall and modern looking, lots of glass and open air. She was glad to see there weren't any balconies on the first two floors so even if they were at the bottom, they would be at least on the third floor.

"Oh Yang, it's so pretty." Pyrrha stepped closer to the curb, pulling Yang behind her.

The building really was nice. It had lots of space for parking underneath, if they ever decided to get a car, plants and trees lining the curbs outside and it was in a nice part of town. Pyrrha checked the street to both sides of her and pulled Yang across so they could go check in with the manager.

Maybe she was letting a bit of Yang's enthusiasm from earlier come out in herself.

"I'm glad you think so." Yang murmured, smiling once again, and entered the building the way they exited the last one, by holding the door open for Pyrrha first. "Let's go, our future awaits."

* * *

 **A/N -** _Now I'm over here wanting to search for an apartment and move out, problem is I don't have a girlfriend .-._

 **And I'm here lamenting the price of simply living in California… ahh well. Did you like the chapter? It's nice to have the raunchy stuff and the simple moments too right?**

 _You gotta mix it up like how it is for real life, love, war, plus simple things like searching for an apartment. Also I guess it's obvious now that there is some background White Rose happening. We might dive a little bit deeper in that, we'll discuss it, but the foreground will always be Greek Fire, hope it impressed you._

 **Like always, we'd love to hear from you. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **-Zach**

~Anastasia


	5. Gamer Yang is the Worst

Pyrrha and Yang had been dating for just over two months now, they had been on more than a few dates, pulled each other out of their respective ruts and even begun sharing the intimate pleasure of each other's lips, but, they still definitely had their issues. As a champion fighter, a trained huntress, and a product of her parent's strict upbringing, Pyrrha had grown into an incredibly patient young woman. She liked to think that this characteristic extended to her current relationship as well. Yang was a bit of a hot head at times, a troublemaker and willing to start a fight at the drop of a hat, but Pyrrha balanced her out with well measured doses of calm and restraint. This weekend was proving to be incredibly taxing though. Yang had some new shooter video game and had holed up in Team RWBY's dorm since the end of classes on Friday with no sign of emerging anytime soon.

It had all seemed innocent enough, a new video game, some time spent to enjoy it, maybe a night or two apart from each other would be a good thing. It could give their relationship room to breathe, give Pyrrha a chance to catch up with her team, spend some time with Nora, check in on Jaune, all things she needed to do. When Yang had successively missed Saturday's breakfast, lunch and dinner Pyrrha had started to worry. It wasn't like her to miss meals.

"Excuse me, Ruby." Pyrrha called out across their team's shared table. Every member of both teams was present except for the boisterous blonde. Ruby pulled her face away from Weiss's hands as the other girl tried to brush crumbs off her cheeks and turned to address Pyrrha. "I was wondering if Yang is okay? I haven't seen her all day." Pyrrha continued once the diminutive team leader met her gaze.

"Oh yeah, she's doin' great." Ruby chuckled and Weiss blushed as Ruby turned back to her, expecting her to resume her ministrations. "She's just really into that game right now." Ruby saw that Weiss was done fussing over her and happily returned to devouring her incredibly unhealthy dinner, which consisted solely of milk and chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, I see." Pyrrha knew she must be grimacing quite clearly, "Is it… well… Is it really that fun?"

"It's just another one of her shooters. She's always so obsessed right when they come out. I don't get it, they're all the same. It's not like a new RPG or an expansion to an MMORPG, where there's a bunch of new quests and all kinds of story and a ton of maps to explore and you have to figure out the new grind system or fall behind on the gear scaling, but if you grind too hard it's like the xpack loses all the fun of being new so I usually play a couple different characters, one's that I keep mim-maxed and others that I use to play through the story missions so that I can experience everything the devs built into the world. Sometimes though-"

"Ruby," Weiss snapped, "Blake can barely keep up with you when you talk like that and she knows what all those words mean." Weiss sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose in exasperation, she cast Pyrrha an apologetic glance. "Honestly, just answer Pyrrha's question."

"Oops," Ruby closed her mouth mid-sentence with a small pop. "Uhh, yeah I guess it's fun if you like that kind of thing and Yang totally does. It's just another shooter though, the hype will die quickly."

"Just another shooter? Just another shooter?!" Jaune nearly shouted from his place at Pyrrha's side. "Are you kidding me?! This is _Atlas Specialist Ops 3: Artificial Warfare_! You get to switch back and forth between an Atlesian Specialist and a robot soldier, but the robot is so advanced that you don't know which is which the whole time. I haven't finished it yet, but there's supposed to be a huge twist at the end with which one it is."

"Am I supposed to understand what the idiots are talking about?" Weiss rolled her eyes, bringing out her nail file, paying even less attention to the _gamer_ speak.

"But isn't that super interesting Weiss? Like… what if your sister was a robot and you never knew?" Nora perched herself on both hands and leaned across the table, putting her face dangerously close to the heiress.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss's hands balled into fists around the nail file and lurched to her feet, coming nose to nose with the hammer wielder. "She's my sister, I would know full well if she was a robot." Weiss crossed her arms, confident in her victory but then did a double take as Nora refused to back down. "She's not a robot!"

"Winter Schnee is not a robot, Nora." Ren calmly pulled her back down to the bench with a single hand. She fell beside him and crossed her arms in disappointment.

"But what if she was Ren? That would be so cool." Nora pouted.

"What? Guys no come on. People aren't robots. That's crazy. None of _my_ friends are robots, that's for sure." Ruby's laughter was rather forced and she waved her hands about frantically as if to dispel the notion. Pyrrha was too concerned about Yang to really care at this point though.

"How long do you think it will take her to beat it? She's been at it for a while already hasn't she?" Pyrrha wrung her hands nervously beneath the table.

"Oh yeah, she barely slept last night, maybe like two or three hours at the most." Ruby seemed to relax and Weiss found her seat again.

"She's not sleeping?" Pyrrha was shocked. How could she let it take over her life like this? "That's not good for her. She's going to fall behind on her homework, or get sick, or-"

"You could always check on her yourself." Blake offered quietly. Pyrrha was struck by the offer. They had picked each other up for dates and visited in the presence of the entire team before, but she and Yang had yet to really spend much time in each other's dorm rooms yet. It was as close as they could come to seeing the other's house at this point.

"Yeh! Yan ish en-" Ruby tried to follow up Blake's suggestion, but instead was interrupted by Weiss' scolding.

"Ruby Rose! Finish eating before you speak or you'll choke!" The platinum haired girl swatted her partner's shoulder, and Ruby ducked her head in submission.

Blake sighed, watching her teammate's bicker and fuss over one another, and placed a bookmark in the page she was reading before closing it and laying novel face-down on the cafeteria table. "I'll unlock the door for you, Yang will most definitely be in there."

"I mean…if it's no trouble," Pyrrha hesitated before uncertainly following her Faunus friend who lightly slid between people, leading the Mistralian out of the cafeteria and back to the dorm. It wasn't far for Pyrrha, just across the hall from her own room, but it still felt like she was invading the other team's space.

Unlocking the door, Blake stepped back, and turned to Pyrrha for a second. "Maybe you can make Yang human again. It's almost unnerving how unlike herself she is with this new game."

"I'll try. Thank you, Blake." Pyrrha breathed out in an awkward laugh.

The raven haired girl gave a small, yet warm smile, and returned to slink back in between random students, unnoticed.

Pyrrha slowly eased the door ajar, peering her head through the opening into the dimly lit room.

Now Pyrrha loved every part of Yang, and would have her in any way, but...well… she clearly needed a shower.

She could only see Yang's back from her little perch on the floor, various cups of coffee and soda littered around her, but as far as Pyrrha remembered, her girlfriend was still wearing the same clothes she had been when she last saw her, and her normally well taken care of hair looked oily and matted.

"Yang?" Pyrrha called out, trying to get the blonde's attention, to no avail. Her posture remained the same, angled towards the screen with many flashing lights and colours to keep her affixed.

Pyrrha stepped into the room, trying not to trip on anything Yang left on the floor, and closed the door loudly, trying to make her presence known to her girlfriend and get her attention, but like her last plan, it did not work.

Pyrrha slowly dropped to the floor next to the brawler, hesitantly reaching out to tap Yang on the shoulder. "...Yang?"

The physical contact finally did get Yang's attention, but not the way Pyrrha expected her to react. Yang dropped her controller in surprise, startling Pyrrha, and whipped her head to the side to stare at the redhead, eyes a few seconds, recognition flashed in those violet eyes that Pyrrha adored so much.

"Pyrrha!" Yang leaned forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

The taller girl's nose wrinkled at the smell coming from Yang, already wanting her own shower.

"Did...you not recognize me…?" Pyrrha asked, trying not to be hurt, and failing to do so.

"Oh, yeah I did, I just had to adjust to the dark." Yang laughed, pulling back from the hug. "I've been playing this game for a while, so when something poked me, it looked like it came from the shadows."

"You've been in here for almost two days." Pyrrha said softly, not wanting to insult Yang. She just wanted to spend some time with her.

"Really?" Yang raised her eyebrow, but turned back to the screen that she paused in her fright, and proceeded to continue to play where she left off at. "This game just is really good. Much better than the last one."

"Don't you want to come to dinner?" Pyrrha glanced around at the deplorable conditions Yang was sitting in. She was surrounded by wrappers and cups and had a couple pillows pulled down on the floor with her.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Yang muttered simply, eyes fixated on the flashing lights.

"Do you want me to go?" Pyrrha felt like Yang was still very caught up in the game and didn't want her company right now.

"Eh," Yang shrugged. "You can stay if you want to. Just please don't distract me."

"Oh…" Pyrrha glanced back and forth between the screen and Yang's face. "Okay."

Pyrrha pulled her legs together underneath her and leaned against the bed at her side, Weiss's if she remembered correctly. She tried to focus on the game, to see what it was that had Yang son enthralled but realized she very much agreed with Ruby's opinion. It seemed that all Yang was doing was shooting things.

"So, are those computers? Or other players?" Pyrrha asked softly, seeing how handily Yang was dispatching her opponents. Apparently all her practice was at least paying off.

"Computer," It took Yang a moment to reply. Her eyes glowed brighter with intensity as it seemed like all the computers were suddenly shooting at her, until finally the words, 'YOU DIED' appeared on screen with a blood red background. "aaaAARAAH!" Yang screamed, throwing the controller to the ground.

"Oh no. I'm sorry" Pyrrha pulled her hands back to her chest defensively, worried that she had distracted Yang and caused her to lose.

Breathing out heavily for a few seconds, Yang clawed at the flooring. "No, it wasn't you. I'm playing on hard mode. It's where the best experience comes from. Doesn't make it any less goddamn frustrating." She muttered through her teeth, staring at the floor with red eyes.

"Yang, it is just a game. We should go outside, take a walk. You need some fresh air." Pyrrha leaned forward and rested her hand against Yang's arm.

"No! I just…" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'm not going to give up because a stupid juggernaut killed my character. I have to keep going." Yang scooped the discarded controller up off the floor and restarted the level. Pyrrha pulled back as the noise of gunfire filled the room again.

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there watching Yang, or how long it was until she drifted off to sleep, but, when Blake nudged her awake it was already night time.

"Hey Pyrrha. Come on." Blake shook Pyrrha's shoulder gently. "How about you climb into Yang's bed?"

Pyrrha glanced over and saw Yang, still in front of the screen. She was wearing headphones now and the game's sound effects had been silenced but she was engrossed as ever. Weiss and Ruby were both asleep in their respective bunks already.

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha stumbled to her feet, head still fogged by sleep. "No, I'll go back to my room. It's alright."

"Pyrrha," Blake reached out to hold onto the taller girl's shoulders, both to make her stay, and to make sure she didn't fall over in her sleepy state. "Just stay here. None of us will mind, not even Weiss." Blake guided Pyrrha over to the bunk by her shoulder and indicated that the top one belonged to Yang.

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder at Yang, still heavily engaged in her virtual combat, sighed, and crawled into bed. The first thing that struck her was how much the sheets and pillows smelled like her big, blonde girlfriend. Then, how remarkably stable the bunk was for being supported by books. Pyrrha glanced over at Ruby's gently snoring form and her more precariously suspended bunk and thanked Oum that Yang had the more practical of the two.

"Thank you Blake." Pyrrha mumbled as she burrowed her head into Yang's pillow. "I'll leave as soon as she's done." Blake just smiled and nodded as she climbed into bed herself.

Pyrrha rolled over and felt the moonlight hit her eyes. That was strange because her window was on the other side of the room. She eased her eyes open and found herself much higher than she had anticipated. It all came back to her as she sat up, Yang's game, sleeping in RWBY's room, the bunk beds.

She glanced around and was disappointed to see the screen still lit up. Apparently Yang was still playing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and very carefully climbed off the bed, making certain not to disturb Blake on her way down.

She had to go sleep in her own room. Pyrrha would just tell Yang good night and sneak back across the hallway. She bent down by Yang's hunched over form and tapped her shoulder, but the brawler didn't react. Pyrrha squinted at the screen and saw how still everything was. The game was paused, or off, or something. More importantly, Yang was asleep.

Pyrrha looked around the room and realized she was in fact, the only one awake. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and used the light of the screen to find the game system so she could shut it off. Only then did she realize that she had no idea how to do that and didn't want to break it. Instead, she just shut off the screen and took the controlled from Yang's hands, laying it gently on the bookcase.

Pyrrha reached gingerly over Blake's bunk to Yang's and pulled down some blankets and the remaining pillow. She tossed them on the ground near Yang eased her girlfriend down so she could sleep properly. Once that was done, she eased the headphones off, ensuring they didn't tangle in Yang's long, blonde hair; and set them off to the side.

She looked so peaceful now that she was finally asleep. Laying there in a pool of blonde hair with the blanket up to her chin, she looked almost childish. Pyrrha decided that just one night wouldn't hurt and so laid down next to Yang to sleep away the rest of the night. Pyrrha didn't curl up beside her, or snuggle against her, but just laid at her side and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't sure what finally woke her up, perhaps too much was unfamiliar; sleeping on the floor, sleeping in a new room, and sleeping next to her girlfriend. At least she wished she was, because after slowly stretching out and blinking her eyes open, she found the space next to her empty. Pyrrha noticed Yang wasn't even in the room as she looked around. She saw Ruby asleep on her stomach, with one arm hanging over the side of the bed and her corgi pet on her back, Weiss on her back with her head tilted to the left, and Blake comfortably facing the wall with her knees to her chest, but no blonde brawler in sight.

Loneliness and confusion washed over Pyrrha, not to mention sadness. Why did Yang leave? She wasn't in the washroom, the door was wide open. Was she okay? What if she thought Pyrrha didn't belong in their room?

Not wanting to wake up the rest of her friends, Pyrrha opted to unhappily return to her own room. Gathering the pillows and blankets in her arms, she quietly dropped them on top of Yang's bed, her mind still racing with questions that she found herself not actually wanting the answers to.

Stepping sullenly out of the room, she closed the door behind her gently, and played back everything that had happened this morning. Wait...all the pop cans and coffee mugs were gone… Who took them? It wasn't herself, and it wasn't Ruby, Weiss,or Blake. Then…

"Pyrrha!" A voice called to her from down the hall, and she recognized that voice instantly, despite after not hearing it very much lately.

Whipping her head in surprise to the source of the call, she watched as her beautiful, strong, yet sleep deprived, hot headed girlfriend stumbled down the hall in the clothes she had still not changed out of, carrying...waffles?

"Yang? What are you doing?" Pyrrha reached her arms out to catch Yang before she fell and the waffles landed on the floor.

"Ah, thanks. Didn't want to make two trips, but I got enough for both of our teams! Is RWBY awake?" Yang spoke while trying to keep the many plates in balance.

"Er, no they aren't." Pyrrha grabbed a couple of the plates.

"Oh, well I'll just leave theirs on the desk. They'll know which ones are theirs. Um...can you open the door?" Yang was smart enough to at least not even attempt to open the door.

Pyrrha balanced the few plates she was holding in one arm to slowly turn the handle to Team RWBY's room.

Yang carefully walked in to not disturb her teammates, and dropped three particular plates on the desk. One with strawberries and an unhealthy amount of chocolate sauce, another with icing sugar and a single cherry, and the last with blackberries and whipped cream. It wasn't hard to guess who's plate was who's.

Glancing at the floor, Pyrrha remembered that all the junk from the previous night before was now gone.

"Yang!" She whispered through the small opening. "Was it you who cleaned up?"

The blonde faced Pyrrha and nodded, then proceeded to shuffle back through the doorframe and shut the door. "Yeah, I took 'em down to the cafeteria when I went to go get waffles. Ren likes blueberries, right?" She asked, motioning to one of the plates Pyrrha was holding.

"Um...yes. But...why did you get them in the first place?" Pyrrha asked, still confused.

"Oh. Uh…" Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "I was being kind of a jerk, when all you guys wanted was for me to act like a normal human being. Sleeping and eating and all that. So...I got you guys breakfast to say I'm sorry."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise, her depressing questions vanishing. "It's okay, I forgive you," the taller girl murmured, pressing a feather-light kiss to Yang's forehead.

"Good, you were the one I'm most sorry to," Yang grinned apologetically. "Did you sleep beside me because you were too afraid to sleep on the bunk?"

"Oh, no. I woke up and saw that you were asleep in an uncomfortable position, so I tucked you in and...I laid next to you because you looked so peaceful." A light blush was visible on Pyrrha's cheeks as she explained.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you did. I've missed being with you." Yang's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Pyrrha, furthering the blush on her girlfriend's face.

"E-even more than your shooter game?" Pyrrha mumbled, ever so slightly worrying about Yang relapsing into focusing on the game.

The blonde didn't say anything, instead reached out to grip at Pyrrha's hips to pull herself up to her kiss her on the lips.

The taller girl jumped a bit in surprise, but leaned into the kiss, definitely missing that part of their relationship, but being careful to not squish the three plates she held and the two Yang was holding on to.

After what didn't feel like long enough, Yang pulled back. "Definitely more than the game." She murmured, smiling. "So, Team RWBY is still asleep, what about JNPR?"

Pyrrha giggled lightly. "Nora always wakes up early, ultimately waking up the rest of us. So yes, I would guess they are awake."

"Hopefully Ren will like not having to make breakfast this morning," Yang chuckled. "Also now I can hang out in your dorm, since you spent all night in mine."

"Yes, that's true." Pyrrha spoke, then placed her free hand on her hip. "But after you eat, you need a shower. Badly."

"Awwww," Yang groaned, throwing her head back, but knew there was no arguing with Pyrrha's firm tone.

The Mistralian just rolled her eyes at Yang's dramatics, but laughed softly nonetheless, and placed a small kiss on her blonde girlfriend's cheek, before stepping into her dorm that greeted her with an excited Nora, a thankful Ren, and an exasperated Jaune.

 _AN - So I've totally done this before, except I was Yang and I felt like a jerk so I bought food for the person I felt bad for. I also needed a shower just as bad as Yang does. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!_

 **We had a target lengthy discussion regarding the gaming preferences of each character. Ruby as the RPG, Bethesda fan, Yang for arcade style fighters and FPS that kind of thing. We hope the characterizations came out well enough.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **-Zach**

 _~Anastasia_


	6. I Can Do Anything Better Than You

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Yang emerged from the cafeteria into the bright midday sun. She was full of lunch and ready to do something fun to wrap up her weekend. Unfortunately, there was a lack of redhead by her side. Yang sighed as she realized that yet again she would have to find something to do without her incredibly gorgeous girlfriend.

Pyrrha was off with the other redhead, her teammate Nora. Yang shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts and kicked at a small rock in frustration. She and Pyrrha had been together for about nine months and it was basically smooth sailing all the time, so why was this getting to her so much?

It wasn't like she never got to see Pyrrha. They still had classes, most meals during the week, date night on Wednesdays and more than a few times where they politely asked one team or the other to vacate their dorm for their personal use. But still… Yang was upset by how much time Pyrrha was spending with Nora, and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

Sure, Yang and Nora were teammates, they weren't partners though. Plus, it was only more insidious since Pyrrha was also attracted to girls and had a history of secretly crushing on her teammates. Yang knew she needed to trust Pyrrha, Oum, she needed to trust Nora for that matter. Wasn't Nora with Ren anyways? But, she just couldn't shake this feeling, no matter how she rationalized it to herself, no matter how many punching bags she tore through.

Pyrrha didn't think Nora was better than her, did she? No...right? Panic began to set in, this never happened before, as for the most part, their relationship was going great, why was it going wrong now? No, she could be better than Nora, Yang would prove it to Pyrrha. Where were they? The admittedly irrationally thinking brawler was going to find them.

Whipping out her scroll, Yang searched for the first name on her recent tab of contacts: **Best Girl** , and typed in a message.

^hey where are you^

Luckily for Yang, she got a response that matched her sister's semblance.

*I'm at the gym with Nora. We just finished up though.*

^want to hang out with me then^

^?^

*Of course I do. Where do you want to meet?*

Now was the time to play it real cool and get the gears of her plan moving.

^theres a fair in the centre of town and you should bring nora too^

^i can get closer with your teammates^

*Really? Are you sure?*

^do you think she minds being a third wheel^

*Wow. Yang, you really do need to get to know Nora better.*

*Of course she won't mind. She'll be thrilled.*

^lol good^

^ill see you both there^

*Great! I can't wait!*

With that part of the plan sorted out, Yang prepared for part two: absolutely crushing Nora in a routine set of absurd challenges which would prove her worth to Pyrrha. Sure, Nora was her friend, but Pyrrha was Yang's lover, and she'd prove that to anybody who dared question it.

Yang pulled her bike up to the fair not too long after ending her conversation with Pyrrha. She knew it took a little longer to get there by bike instead of taking the airship. She also knew that she looked damn good on her bike and Pyrrha liked that, so she took it. Plus, this way she would get to take Pyrrha back on the bike and oh how she loved the feel of that girl's arms around her hips.

It didn't take her long to spot Pyrrha and Nora waiting by the front gates to the temporary fair. Their red hair stood out starkly against the sea of brunettes Vale seemed to be filled with. Yang parked the bike and made a show of shaking out hair and swinging her legs off the bike. She even went the extra mile of dropping her helmet and having to bend over to pick it up. Oum was she glad she always wore those tight fitting shorts under her skirt, it gave Pyrrha just the right message.

"Damn Yang." Nora shouted across the crowded entryway, "Lookin' hot." She giggled loudly and Yang felt her blood boil. Was she hitting on her now too? At least that meant her little show had done it's job, Pyrrha was certain to be sufficiently worked up by all that. Yang regained her composure and strut over to the two waiting for her, refusing to let the show stop.

"Hello again," Pyrrha smiled and waved as Yang arrived.

Yang didn't hesitate, capturing Pyrrha's upraised hand in her own, throwing the other around her waist and dipping her back for a deep kiss. Pyrrha let out a startled yelp as Yang bent her backwards but she didn't let up, quickly sliding her tongue into Pyrrha's mouth for a playful moment.

"Wow you two. Are you sure you want to be at a fair and not you know… a hotel." Nora snorted as she laughed and Yang pulled up and out of the kiss, bringing a breathless Pyrrha back with her.

"You could always go find Ren." Yang jokingly stuck her tongue out, but inside, there was a part of her hoping Nora would take up her offer so she could have _her_ redhead to herself.

"I mean…" Nora stuttered and blushed deeply, "I would but I'm not sure that well…" She stammered in a way that reminded Yang of Weiss or Ruby, "We aren't really together-together. Well definitely not like that."

"Sure Nora, everyday now," Yang rolled her eyes, but pulled Pyrrha closer to her by her ever-so-lovely hips. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Nora remained as flustered as before, unable to meet Yang's violet eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yang chuckled, glad to have an early upper hand over her opponent.

"Stop it Yang," Pyrrha slapped at her arm playfully and smiled, "Let's just have a good time."

"It's always a good time with you around, gorgeous," Yang smirked at Pyrrha which earned her another playful whack on the arm and then a kiss on the cheek, calming down Yang's anger from before.

"Sorry Nora. You see what she does to me?" Pyrrha laughed again and pulled away, catching Yang's hand as it slipped from her waist and pulled her into the fair. Nora followed happily along, skipping behind the playful couple.

Yang's mind raced immediately back to her battle plan. The start had gone well, really well, and now she needed to keep the momentum going with an early win. What was something quick and easy she could just thrash her at? Yang's eyes drifted around the immediate area and came to rest quickly on a pair of claw machines. Perfect, Yang would get to beat Nora and get Pyrrha some adorable little thing to cuddle.

"Nora," Yang called back to her, getting the small ginger's attention. "See the claw machines? Think either of us could win something?" Although, in Yang's mind, she decided she'd be the one.

"Oh you bet I can!" Nora's immediate smile threatened to rip her face clean in half. Before Yang could utter another word of challenge Nora was standing at one of the machines, rifling through her pocket for the lien to play.

Yang scowled at Nora's speed and confidence, but wiped it off her face as she turned to direct her attention to Pyrrha.

"Watch, I'll win you something huge." Yang gave the contents of the machine a cursory glance and found what she was looking for, "What about that Nevermore in the back? It looks cool."

"Alright, if you say so." Pyrrha laughed and gave Yang's hand a squeeze before releasing her to her work, "You've got this sweetie." Yang gave Pyrrha a final smirk and then focused in on the task at hand. Nora was still rifling through her clothing looking for a single Lien.

"Do you need a loaner?" Yang asked. It would do no good if Nora hadn't brought money to play.

"No, no. I know I had it somewhere in here." Nora patted her pockets, then her waist, then her chest. Her face lit up in excitement and she dug one hand into her cleavage and retrieved a plastic Lien card. "There it is!" She swiped the card through the machine's reader and tucked it confidently back where she had found it.

"What...what even…" Yang glanced back and forth helplessly between Nora's energetic gaze and Pyrrha's perfectly complacent one. From her lack of reaction, Yang had to assume this was a rather common occurrence. If her girlfriend was used to this coming from Nora, what other antics was she used to from her? Yang's hands clenched into fists. She quickly swiped her own card and returned it to her back pocket. With one final grimace Yang hit the start button.

The machines whirred to life, lights and buzzers going off as the very short thirty second timers started up. Yang glanced at the Nevermore nestled near the back of the machine and pushed the claw until it hung just above the stuffed creature. She glanced aside at Nora and was surprised to see her on the side of her own machine, arm stretched around to the joystick and tongue out between her lips. She appeared to focused very hard. Yang chuckled to herself, she was over thinking this. You just had to grab the thing.

Yang slammed down the button to activate the grabber and watched confidently as the claw slowly descended towards her prize. The prongs spread around the head and wings of the usually terrifying beast and began to close. They were under the wings, Yang had done it. The claw pulled up and brought the oh so pleasing sight of victory with it. Slowly the Nevermore was freed from its stuffy prison, buried beneath so many Creepers and Ursai.

Yang turned to Pyrrha and smiled, she had done it, and she had been fast too. There was a metallic clink from the machine, the claw making contact with the rails. Pyrrha's face dropped from absolute delight, to sullen disappointment in an instant. Yang spun back around just in time to see the Nevermore slip completely free of the machine's grasp and plummet back to the squishy surface formed by all the other impossible to obtain toys.

What a stupid game. This thing had to be rigged right? When it got to the top it thwacked against the rails and dropped the prize no matter how well you had done. No matter, that meant Nora wouldn't win either. This round was a wash but Yang had gotten so close, surely better than Nora's ridiculous strategy got her.

"Whoopee!" Nora shouted from Yang's side. "Now that's a big Ursa." Nora hefted the stuffed creature above her head. It was probably about a foot tall, by no means a huge toy and much smaller than the one Yang had nearly received since it lacked giant wings. But, Nora had one and Yang didn't.

"Congratulations Nora." Pyrrha cheered happily for her teammate.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Was just about the nicest thing Yang could think to say in a monotone voice, though in her mind, endless swearing was running amuck. Her own plan was turning against her, and Yang didn't know if she was going to cry, scream, or punch the person closest to her. That being Nora.

"Ren never lets me play those." Nora squeezed her new found friend close, "He says I have too many already since I never lose."

The blonde could swear she was twitching in response to this new information. Nora had better be ready for the end of her win streak.

"But like, that was a one lien stuffed Grimm. You just can't beat that." Nora spun on her heel and squealed with delight.

"That was very fun to watch you two do." Pyrrha stepped forward and scooped Yang's hand up in her own. "Thanks so much for taking the time to get to know her Yang." Pyrrha moved closer and rested her head against Yang's shoulder, a content smile across her lips.

"Yeah. Just getting to know her," Yang forced a smile for Pyrrha's sake, putting all her effort into not continuing to clench her hands, as Pyrrha's was warmly in her grip.

Walking away from the claw machines, Nora decided to take the lead, skipping ahead in front of them to check out any other games that caught her eye. Yang breathed heavily, in and out, trying not to get angry over how goddamn _happy_ her opponent was. The voice in the back of Yang's mind told her she was being irrational, but she felt so humiliated. To lose in front of Pyrrha was something she dreaded.

She didn't want to give Pyrrha any idea what her plan was, so she chatted happily with her as she always did, trying not to give away how much her blood burned in her veins, and kept an eye on Nora, refusing to let the hyperactive girl get the best of her once more.

But the day was still young, Yang relaxed on the idea that there were so many more games they could compete in, and that the blonde confidently believed she could win. Nora was going down in this next one.

"Hey lovebirds! Look!" Yang watched Nora spin around after having her gaze locked on a new target; an accuracy game that consisted of shooting a water gun at a small target.

Perfect! Neither of them had a type of gun added to their weapons, but little did Nora know, occasionally Ruby would let Yang use the sniper feature on Crescent Rose as practice. It took a lot of cookie bribes to let her do so, but that was besides the point. Yang had another upper hand on Nora, and was definitely planning to use it to her advantage.

"I haven't seen one of these in so long," Pyrrha thoughtfully reflected.

"It's one of those water target shooting thingies!" Nora pointed towards said game gleefully. "Want to do it with me, Yang?"

Yang's voice caught in her throat for half a second as she forced herself to remember where she was and what Nora meant.

"Yeah Nora, sure." Yang smiled happily, glad that Nora had offered and not her. She didn't want it to be too obvious that she was just challenging Nora to game after game, it was helpful that the other girl was getting into it as well.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Pyrrha released Yang's hand and hurried over to the table.

Wait, what? Pyrrha wanted to take part? Of course she did, she was a champion, a natural born competitor. Seeing Yang and Nora go at it like this must have lit that fire inside her, the fire Yang absolutely loved. Well then, Yang would just have to beat them both to make the most of it. What could be better proof of her amazing talents then not only beating Nora, but besting the _Invincible Girl_ as well, especially with her experience with her rifle component of _Miló_ _._ Yang smiled to herself as hurried to her girlfriend's side.

"This is great, there's enough seats for all of us." Yang joined in the excitement and took her seat. It was a little weird to shoot sitting down like this and the gun was so short, no stock, no grip at all just a smooth metal bar and a trigger. How in the world were they supposed to shoot this well at all?

"Alright alright, it looks like we've got a full table here." The boisterous man running the stand paced back and forth, collecting the fees to play from the three girls and all the other customers filling the booth. Yang of course swooped in and paid for Pyrrha's round as well. No way would she miss that opportunity at winning a smile from her incredibly beautiful lover. "I suppose you folks know the rules. You shoot that target for everything you're worth until the meter fills up and the bell rings. First person to ding their bell gets the prize of their choice."

That seemed simple enough.

A buzzer sounded and Yang was quick on the trigger. Water erupted from the guns silly little nozzle and sprayed helplessly off course. Yang quickly corrected the gun's terrible aim and centered the stream on the target only for the water pressure to change just slightly and throw her aim off again. She wiggled the gun up to help with the arc and got the water back in place. A few seconds of solid contact passed and the previous powerful pressure returned, shooting the water high above its mark. This was beginning to grow frustrating. How was she supposed to aim if nothing stayed constant?

Yang corrected her aim once more and spared a quick glance at Nora. She seemed to be having trouble too as she wiggled her gun around, trying to keep her own liquid projectiles on target. Yang saw Pyrrha, steady as ever, it seemed almost as if she knew how the water would change and corrected as it did.

Yang whipped her head back to her own target and lamented her lapse in concentration as she had been soaking the spot just a few inches to the left of the bullseye. She swung the nozzle around and centered her aim once more.

Could the meter move any slower? No matter how focused Yang's stream was it appeared as if the ticker refused to climb.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Yang's gun lost all pressure and the round was over. What inhuman marksman could have possibly won already.

"Congratulations beautiful. You're our lucky winner." The proprietor stooped over in a ridiculous bow for Pyrrha who blushed furiously and deferred her gaze to the counter before her. "Now pick a prize, anything at all for that stellar performance."

Pyrrha glanced over at Yang and she knew exactly what was coming.

"Oh no. You won that fair and square. This one is all yours." Yang smiled at her victorious girlfriend. She would not have her attempt to woo Pyrrha end in the roles being reversed and find herself carrying some oversized toy around the rest of their visit.

Pyrrha glanced up at the rack of prizes despondently, her selfless nature reluctant to pick out a prize. Yang's eyes instead fell on the meters still stuck in their spots from the end of the match.

Not only had Pyrrha beat Yang, Nora, and every other person at the booth. She had absolutely destroyed them. No one else was anywhere near as fast as her. Yang had barely made any headway while Nora seemed to be at least halfway to victory herself. Yang had lost to both of them.

"Here you go." Pyrrha's soft voice snapped Yang back to attention and she saw one of the most heartwarming examples of why she absolutely loved Pyrrha to pieces. She was handing over a gigantic stuffed dog to a little girl who had been competing against them in the game. The little girl's face was a beacon of joy, shining brighter than if she had won herself. Not only was she getting the stuffed animal of her dreams, she certainly recognized Pyrrha from everyone's favorite cereal box.

"Aww, Pyrrha you are so sweet." Nora shouted as Pyrrha returned to their little group. The little girl's eyes were still beaming even as she struggled to support the toy which was much larger than herself. Her parents smiled at Pyrrha and mouthed their silent thanks before departing.

"Oh no. That wasn't that great of a gesture. I simply wanted to play the game, not win the prize." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck abashedly, her face nearly as red as her hair.

"No, she's right." Yang sidled up alongside her and slipped her hands around her waist. "You're almost as sweet as you are beautiful." Yang pecked away at Pyrrha's cheek until she was pushed away by happy laughter and playful fingers.

"I don't know about that Yang." Nora chimed up from her spot by Pyrrha's side, "Pyrrha is soo beautiful." Nora giggled again and pranced off a little deeper into the fair.

Yang never really could usually feel her eyes turn red, just the erupting anger that caused it. But now, the blonde physical felt the flame that went into her eyes, and the pressure that exploded in her fists, desperately wanting to plant themselves in something, particularly the ginger skipping away. How _dare_ Nora humiliate her in front of everyone, _including_ her girlfriend, then proceed to flirt with her? How dare Nora spend all day with Pyrrha and then come so casually along with them. Even if she was invited, couldn't she show just a shred of humility?

"Yang," Pyrrha placed her hand gently on Yang's shoulder, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Of course Pyrrha knew she was mad. Not only was she a blatant tell, what with the flaming red eyes and all, but, Pyrrha was an incredibly good read of her mood. Whenever Yang was even a little put off, or tired, or upset about something, Pyrrha always knew. No matter how hard Yang tried to remain casual and joking and flirty with her Pyrrha always saw right through it.

Yang took a deep breath and lifted her hand to Pyrrha's on her shoulder. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and closed her eyes, trying to hide the red irises from her. They were here to have fun, for Yang to get to know Nora better, and she wasn't going to ruin it. More importantly, they were here as a couple. No way was Nora going to take Pyrrha away from her, that just wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah," Yang breathed out heavily after a few seconds, then lifted her head to give a shaky smile to her girlfriend. "I'm alright. Just let it be, I'll be okay. I promise." She let her eyes flutter back open, confident that they were now a calming violet.

"If you're sure." Pyrrha nodded and dropped her hand so they could intertwine their fingers. "Come on, Nora might get into some kind of terrible trouble without us." Pyrrha chuckled happily and pulled Yang away after their friend. They didn't make it far before they found Nora bouncing excitedly in front of an obstacle course, or play area of some kind. Whatever it was, it was obviously intended for children.

"Oooh, look at it." Nora pointed excitedly at the many twists and turns of the jungle gym style playground equipment. "Doesn't it look like fun?"

"It honestly kind of does," Yang agreed, a little embarrassingly, then nudged her girlfriend softly in the ribs. "What do you think Pyrrha?"

"It looks, a bit, err, childish." She admitted honestly, trying to cover her opinion with a sheepish smile. "But if you two think it might be fun you should do it. I'll be more than happy to stand right here and watch." She smiled at both of them and gave an encouraging thumbs up.

"Awe, you're going to be our disapproving mother?" Yang stuck her tongue out good-naturedly.

"Not, disapproving." Pyrrha released Yang's hand and pushed them both towards the entrance. "I'm more than happy to watch you two enjoy it. Really. Just, well…. Don't hurt any of the actual children playing in there."

"No promises," Yang laughed and gave a two-fingered salute, stepping through the entrance of the course.

"Yipee!" Nora whooped and skipped into the play area.

The employee watching over the obstacle course on this particular day gave the two teenagers some very bizarre looks, but didn't comment on the fact that the two Huntresses-in-training were entering a race meant for kids.

"Wait Nora, there's kids in here too." Yang looked around at the small heads gathered around she and Nora, all waiting eagerly to start the race.

"Well yeah. Duh." Nora laughed out loud and got down into a sprinter's stance. "They're the competition." One child gave Nora a worried look and she became very serious. She held two fingers to her own eyes and then jabbed them in the child's direction. The little boy shuddered and faced forward again.

"Okay, so uhh…" The employee eyed Yang and Nora warily again, "We'll start when I sound the horn okay everyone? Alright, umm, 3..2..1.." The boy blew an airhorn and they were off.

Nora and Yang went sprinting out ahead of all the children, obviously, but were halted quickly by the first obstacle. It was a series of bars placed low to the ground with small walls in-between. They would have to go under the bar and then over the wall and then under the next bar until they reached the end.

Nora dove forward and slid playfully under the first bar, until her waist got stuck and she skidded to a halt.

Yang ran up beside her and lowered herself down with a laugh.

"Better watch out how many pancakes you eat." Yang stuck out her tongue and eased herself under the bar legs first. She scooted and scooched until she encountered mostly the same problem as her chest reached the bar. "Oh for the love of-"

All the children finally caught up and went squealing and laughing under the bar and over the wall before Nora or Yang could extricate themselves. Both girls eventually pushed their way through the obstacle with much holding their breath to try and fit their adult sized frames through the course.

Now that they realized their own limitations they were able to progress a little more quickly. The children still gained on them, but the speed Nora and Yang were able to crest the walls at did a lot to even out the pace.

There was another open stretch after the last wall, but the children had already crossed it and started on the next obstacle. A series of punching bag shaped objects protruded from every side of a long, square hallway. The kids went running in-between them, giggling and laughing as they bounced off the sides.

Yang barrelled in and forced her way between the first two just to come face to face with one sticking out from the side. She ducked under that bright blue blockage and twirled around another hanging from the roof. Of course, she spun right into one at ground level, bounced off its plastic surface and back into the one she had just avoided.

Nora cackled as she ran headlong into every single one, bouncing playfully from side to side but moving forward much faster than Yang. She bellowed in anger and frustration and trudged through the ridiculous death trap. She pushed each pillar aside as she forced her way through and slowly but surely she made her way to the other side.

Nora was already across the next gap and climbing the ladder to the third obstacle: monkey bars. Yang sprinted across the opening and jumped the first few rungs. She hurried up, skipping rungs and nearly slipping more than once just to break even with Nora and reach the monkey bars at the same moment as the red head. The kids were long gone at this point.

Nora yelled out in joy as she jumped forward, catching the third bar out and swinging out. She skipped two or three bars at a time and made her way across in excellent fashion. Yang tried desperately to follow her lead but just was not having as nice of a time as Nora was. She was desperate to catch up and so tried to skip an extra bar, spanning her arms across four gaps at once. Her hand just barely missed its target, fingertips brushing against the warm metal. She lost her grip on the previous bar since she had already been letting go and plummeted to the ball pit a few feet beneath her.

"Oh shi-" She caught her tongue at the last moment, silencing her curse as she was submersed in plastic balls.

Yang pushed through the ball pit to the far end of the monkey bars and climbed out.

"Oooohh. Yang. That's a bad word." Nora teased, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Shut. Up." Yang growled, emotions bordering on fury at being both made fun of, and taking a part of this obstacle course. Regret had been shooting through her since she first got stuck, and was only increasing by the second.

"Aww, you're angry, that's no fun," Nora giggled, not truly realizing how angry Yang actually was and raced ahead in front of her.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill her." Yang muttered under her breath before tearing off behind her.

There was another ball pit up ahead with padded platforms running from one side to the other. Yang sighed as she approached and saw there was only a ladder on the starting side, not the far end. If she fell again she would have to start the obstacle over.

Nora cleared the first platform with an excited whoop and teetered a little on the narrow platform that was definitely not meant to support more than an eight year old or two at a time. Yang jumped after her and landed just as Nora leapt off to the next one. It was a good thing too because there probably wasn't enough room for both of them at the same time. The kids who had first started with them had already reached the end without breaking a sweat, and giggled as they watched the teenagers try.

Yang was struck with inspiration though. She knew how she could finally pass Nora.

The now focused blonde jumped to the next platform with Nora still on it. She could force her off without looking like she meant to push her. She could simply say she was just trying to move past her and there wasn't enough room for them both.

Unfortunately, because the world was against Yang today, Nora was a bit quicker than she thought and jumped out of the way just as Yang threw all her weight forward. Without something to stop her Yang went tumbling headfirst into the ball pit.

The balls weren't quite sufficient to stop her momentum since they were intended for someone much smaller than her and she hit her face on the ground a little harder than she would have liked. Her aura took the brunt of the blow, but her pride got hit much harder than her body. She was a Huntress-in-training for Oum's sake and she had fallen on this stupid, childish obstacle course twice. Thanking Oum for the fact that Pyrrha wasn't actually watching, Yang hurried to the ladder and climbed out before her personal firestorm melted the little plastic balls.

"You've got this Yang. You can catch her." The last voice she was expecting cheered from the sidelines. Oh, of course she was actually watching. Pyrrha was just that incredible wasn't she? She would actually take interest in her girlfriend losing a child's game to one of their friends. What else could possibly go wrong?

Yang leapt across the platforms easily this time and ran after Nora. The final section looked like some kind of overly complicated Schnee Dust Company security system, but with ropes instead of red lasers. There were a few dozen ropes criss crossing at every angle imaginable and they were expected to clamber through them somehow.

Nora didn't seem to be having much trouble though as she spun and dipped and leapt and ducked. Honestly she looked more like Ren than anything else and Yang cursed all the times she had turned down Blake's offers to work on her agility and hit the weights instead.

After making a mental note to take up Blake's offers for agility, she charged in head first and immediately tripped herself up. She caught herself but was now helplessly lost in the tangle of ropes. Yang eased over one rope, ducked under another and swung her legs into place one after the other. This wasn't that bad, she just had to pay attention and watch the ropes. She glanced forward and saw Nora nearing the end. She didn't have enough time to catch up. Nora had beaten her yet again.

With all her pent up frustration, she leapt forward, trying to emulate Nora's movements and twist through the ropes. She made it over one rope but then felt her leg catch on another. She jerked one foot out beneath her and caught herself but her arm snagged as she stuck her hands out for balance.

Struggling to free herself, she managed to release her arms and jumped forward again, only to realize to ankle was still caught, and crashed face first into the ground. Or at least she would've, if more ropes hadn't grasped at her shoulders as she fell. She definitely felt the mark the ropes were leaving as the friction burned her skin. How in the world did they expect children to get through this?

Biting her lip as to not yell in frustration, Yang looked up sadly as Nora crossed the finish line. All the kids had finished as well and were standing with their congratulatory parents at the exit. A few cast sidelong glances back at the teenager struggling to free herself and giggled. A few others even pointed and laughed openly, though their parents quickly ushered them forward and hopefully reprimanded them for such rude behavior.

Yang struggled against the rope on her ankle, but with only one foot to apply leverage she couldn't pull herself free. She was sure if she really yanked she could just break the ropes, but she didn't want to pay for the destruction of this thing.

"Yang?" Pyrrha called out from the fence. "Yang are you…? Are you stuck?"

"No! I'm not! I'm just…" Yang's voice started off as frustrated yelling, but ended in a weak cry, as she fought wanting to wail in frustration. All she wanted to do at this point was burn the course down and hide from everyone in the safety of Team RWBY's dorm.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna come in and get you out." Pyrrha moved around the end of the course and came in through the exit.

"I don't need help…" The blonde whimpered, well aware of everyone's gaze on her and was unable to look into Pyrrha's eyes as she approached.

Pyrrha picked her way slowly through the ropes on her way to Yang.

"Just a minute. I'll get there. Don't break it." Pyrrha called out as she grew closer.

Yang ceased her struggling, pathetically being held up by the ropes limply, wishing that she could simply hang herself with one of them to end her suffering.

She felt a warm pair of hands slip around her wrist and ease the rope away. Pyrrha was so gentle, she could barely feel the pressure as the ropes were pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" Yang croaked quietly, still unable to look at anything other than the floor she hovered over.

"Sorry for what?" Pyrrha leaned over and slid the rope off of Yang's ankle. "For cursing? That's okay, you were frustrated."

Oh. So she heard that too. Yang was just full of failures today.

"No...just...I tried really hard to be better than her in all this…" Yang's whimpering increased. "I'm sorry I'm not… I'm sorry I'm not..." Yang began to break down completely.

"What? Yang no." Pyrrha abandoned her work and threw her arms around Yang's shoulders. She clung to her tightly and refused to let go. "Yang, what are you talking about?"

"I was jealous of her...because she had you more lately...so I thought if I b-beat her in competitions then you…" Yang almost began to cry for real at this point. She felt useless. Here she was, hanging by ropes in a children's obstacle course, beaten by her rival for Pyrrha's attention, and now everyone could watch her cry. The blonde wished she had stayed in the dorm to study instead of all this, and that was certainly something for her.

"Oh Yang." Pyrrha clutched her tighter and burrowed her face into Yang's neck. She kissed her gently and then pulled away. "Yang, you were jealous? Of Nora?" Pyrrha glanced down the path and Yang could see Nora still happily jumping since she had won their little race. "Yang you don't need to be jealous of her at all. We're teammates."

"I know...but…" Yang struggled to find words, overwhelmed by everything that was taking place and that had taken place. "I just...missed you." It was a weak attempt to explain, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Pyrrha kneeled in front of her and met Yang's eyes. "I was the one spending so much time away from you, and with Nora." Pyrrha sighed, "It's just that...I've been training with her. Trying to get better." Her face fell into an iron focus, one Yang rarely saw off the battlefield.

"Get better…?" Yang sniffled, blinking unshed tears away, only one arm left tied up but without the strength to remove it. "But you're already the best fighter in Beacon, what more could you train for?"

"I-" Pyrrha cleared her throat, "I wanted to impress you."

"Oh." Yang was very confused, yet a little touched. "So...you wanted to impress me...and because you spent so much time away, I wanted to impress you…? That's what's happening?" It was almost funny to say it out loud.

"Now that you put it that way. I guess so." Pyrrha chuckled and glanced around nervously, unable to meet Yang's eyes. The blush on her cheeks was radiating furiously, nearly matching the shade of her hair.

Yang blinked once...twice...and began to dissolve into laughter. Her small giggle turned into a full laugh, the unhappy look on her face erased and was replaced by a huge smile. The brawler reached up to untangle the last rope around her arm, and dropped to her knees, quickly overtaking Pyrrha in a big hug.

"I love you, you know that?" Yang chortled warmly as her grip tightened around Pyrrha's neck, but not to the point where she was choking her.

"I love you too." Pyrrha mumbled against her collarbone. She pulled away just a little and laid her lips against Yang's. She slipped completely free of the ropes Pyrrha had freed her from and slid her arms around Pyrrha's waist.

The sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat got their attention, and Pyrrha was the one who pulled back, startled. Behind her stood a boy around Ruby's age, his face bright red.

"Um…" he spoke warily. "You guys are cute, but...you gotta leave...we need the next group of kids to come through…" His eyes widened and he started to stutter. "N-not cause you're both girls o-or anything like that, we just need to c-clear the area."

"Oh- Oh my. I'm so sorry." Pyrrha began frantically searching for any points where Yang was still tied up in the rope trap. There were none.

Yang tried not to laugh at Pyrrha attempting to find an excuse as to why they were still there, she mostly succeeded. Giggling, she turned to the boy. "We'll be out right away." She pulled on Pyrrha's wrist, still snickering.

The boy vigorously nodded, turned on his heel, and awkwardly ran back to the exit.

They worked their way back through the ropes and out of the obstacle to where Nora was waiting.

"Hey guys, you know I won right? Why did she get a kiss?" Nora crossed her arms in a playful pout.

Pyrrha stiffened in Yang's hand, her entire body going rigid. Nora was really pressing things, she must not have understood the scene that had just played out between them in the rope trap. How was Yang going to react? She wasn't going to switch back to anger was she?

Yet instead, Yang sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Surprising both Pyrrha and Nora tremendously, she reached over to give her friend a peck on the cheek. "Happy now?" The brawler smirked.

Nora's face went incredibly red and she stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Uhh-Err- I'm not." Nora fumbled over her words in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness, "Ren might… I don't …"

"Oh Yang. Now that was a sweet gesture." Pyrrha smiled over at them and headed for the exit from the obstacle courses finish line. "Come on, let's go on a ride or something."

Snickering to herself, she let Pyrrha take the lead for the first time on this eventful day. The blonde reached over to grasp Nora's wrist, who was still fumbling for words. Smirking widely, Yang came in close to the shorter girl to whisper two simple words in her ear.

"I win."

* * *

 _A/N - Poor Yang, poor Nora...poor everyone haha._

 **So, this may have been my attempt to bring a small amount of** Collateral Damage **back into the mix. I know it was small and I know this is a** Greek Fire **piece but still, I just love Nora soooo much.**

 _Because of that, you guys will probably see more of her, hope you aren't complaining, I'm not, Nora is fun. Also, we apologize that this chapter is a week late. School starts to buckle down right away for the both of us, and probably won't stop, but this chapter was still fun._

 **Hope you all liked a little more Yang focused chapter. We had Pyrrha be pretty angsty and worried at some point so it felt like it was time to give Yang some concern too. They're both very invested in this. How did you like it? I hope it was good.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **-Zach**

 _~Anastasia_


	7. Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

The blaring noise from Jaune's little turtle alarm clock echoed in Team JNPR's dorm room, signaling to the sleeping members that it was time to wake up. The groggy teens rolled out of bed, stretched, and in Jaune's case, complained about not getting enough sleep, but forced themselves awake anyways.

All but one of them.

Pyrrha's eyes blinked open like a sad puppy's. She glanced at the little turtle clock resting on the night stand, then rolled over to face the wall as she dreaded the day that loomed before her.

She squeezed her eyes shut again in an attempt to hold back the tears she found suddenly rushing to escape her eyes. She needed to at least try and process what had happened between her and Yang. She had waited up for Yang to try and talk to her about her fighting style, to try and ask her to be more cautious. Then Yang showed up hurt and… and… nothing went the way it was supposed to at all. What started with as her expressing concern for her girlfriend ended with her not even having a girlfriend to worry about.

She didn't know how it had gotten so far out of hand so quickly, but she knew the way it ended was completely her fault. It had started to unwind, until it finally snapped when Pyrrha brought up Yang's disappearing mother, and her other dead one. Pyrrha expected the blonde to fight back, instead she got the one thing she least expected; tears.

Pyrrha made big, tough, badass Yang cry. All because Yang let her in and told her secrets she never told anyone else and Pyrrha ruined it because she was angry and frustrated. Yang was usually the one out of control from rage, but Pyrrha managed to blow some of her best fits right out of the water.

Today...today Pyrrha had to attempt to make it right. Yang had immediately left to go do something in the Emerald Woods, and without her team. Blake told Pyrrha that she thought it was for the best. Yang could let off some steam and they clearly needed the time apart, but still, it broke Pyrrha's heart. Truthfully, it only made her more nervous, and her lack of sleep was apparent on the third day of Yang's absence. Luckily, it was also the day that she finally returned, just not quite yet.

The rest of Team JNPR watched Pyrrha blink tragically at the clock, then turn away from it to face the wall, and glanced at her in worry and sympathy.

Even Nora seemed to get the message as she wasn't bugging Ren to make pancakes like she usually did. Nora glanced at Jaune, who caught her gaze as she motioned for him to do something for their upset friend, his partner.

"Uh...hey Pyrrha...it's time to wake up now…"

Pyrrha blinked her eyes rapidly, Jaune's voice dragging her out of her funk a little. She leaned up on one arm and turned her head slowly, taking in her teammates and their worried looks.

"Yeah sleepy-head. C'mon." Nora cheerfully threw herself down on Pyrrha's bed, sitting just by Pyrrha's knees. "I bet today will be great."

"It very well could be a wonderful day." Ren nodded and kept his respectful distance.

They were all already clothed and ready for breakfast and class. She was dragging them all down just because she couldn't get a handle on her emotions.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Pyrrha began the slow process of sitting up. "I guess I'm still a little…" She lost the will to speak and just stared at the ground.

"It's okay Pyrrha, we get it. You have every right to feel like you do." Jaune stepped forward and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Nora lunged forward, closing the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck. "We're here for you."

"We're a family," Ren promised, a small smile on his face as he walked forward a couple of steps to be a part of the moment.

"I...thank you." Pyrrha finally had some cheer in her voice, and gently pulled back from Nora as a motion that she was going to get up now.

"You should go get changed, we have to go to classes soon!" Nora pushed herself off the bed. "But before we go, you have to try Ren's new pancakes! They have cherries in them!"

"I'm surprised you didn't eat her share," Jaune chuckled lightly.

"And you let me make them without any nagging." Ren turned on her with an oddly cheeky grin.

"Nah, Pyrrha deserves to try them." Nora exclaimed, grinning widely to the mentioned girl, who carried her clothes slowly into their shared bathroom, but stopped for a second to look at the short ginger, and recognized the significance of Nora not eating her food. Smiling for a split second, she trudged inside and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Pyrrha was glad for once that Nora was so energetic. It made her lack of energy through their first few classes particularly easy to hide. She walked slowly behind the overly energetic girl as they made their way to Professor Port's class. No one questioned her because they were all too worried about getting accidently hit by Nora as she spun about giggling and laughing.

The ability to hide behind Nora had let Pyrrha slip into a sort of trance like ease throughout the day. If she just focused on classes and taking notes and not thinking about Yang it wasn't that hard to get through the day. Seeing that massive mane of blonde hair right next to her assigned seat managed to completely erase every ounce of ease Pyrrha had built up throughout the day. She slowed and eventually stopped, barely through the doorway.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" Jaune turned to her, obviously worried.

She was silent. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even move.

Ren tapped Jaune on the shoulder and subtly directed his attention to Yang.

"Oh…" Jaune sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry Pyrrha."

"At least this means she's safe right?" Nora appeared at Pyrrha's side, a sympathetic smile in place of her usually bubbly one.

"I…. I suppose." Pyrrha's eyes were still locked on the back of Yang's head, but at least she had found her voice.

"Come on." Ren rested his hand against her back, "You can do this." He didn't push, but kept the reassuring pressure there for her. She stepped forward, making her way to her assigned seat by Yang little by little. Of course Professor Port would be the one teacher on campus who was strict about the seating arrangement.

They made it down the stairs in what felt like seconds to Pyrrha, but what she knew had been an eternity. She had to sidle in first, she sat at the middle of her group, right next to Yang.

They had asked for this seating arrangement specifically so Yang and Pyrrha could sit with each other. Never in a million years did Pyrrha see it coming back to bite them like this.

Ren slid his hand up to her shoulder and gave her one final squeeze of encouragement. She had to go.

Pyrrha stepped into the breach between the seats, cautiously moving forward. Perhaps if she was quiet enough and avoided creating too much of a disturbance Yang would not react to her presence.

Except Yang turned her head and Pyrrha froze. She felt the intensity of those eyes on her, the irises blood red. She looked so calm, but Pyrrha could tell differently, even if it wasn't for the eyes. Her fists were clenched, her back rigid, her nostrils wide and flaring as she tried to breathe deeply and calm herself. It wouldn't do to go burning down the classroom.

"What." It was less of a question as Yang's voice remained flat and unfeeling, like she was accusing Pyrrha of something. "All you're doing is staring."

Pyrrha dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Sorry. It's a hard habit to break." Pyrrha knew she was still in Jaune's way but she couldn't bring herself to move any closer to Yang.

"Just sit down Nikos. I know you like the spotlight, but some of us are a little tired of it." Yang growled deep in her throat, turning her attention to the front of the room where Professor Port was just emerging from his office to begin class.

Pyrrha took her seat.

"Yang. Can we talk? For a moment…?" Pyrrha still couldn't look at her. Not directly anyway. She chose to stare at the toes of Yang's shoe instead. It was the most she could manage.

"You've already done your talking, remember? You know what you said." Yang snarled, not wasting her time to look at the stunned girl next to her.

Pyrrha stumbled in her thoughts, reaching for a response.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Pyrrha could feel the tears starting to well up again. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I just….. I got angry and confused and…" She had to stop before her voice hitched.

"Yeah, you're sorry a lot. It doesn't change what you said." Yang stated curtly, still refusing to look in Pyrrha's direction.

"But Yang. I just-" Pyrrha snapped her mouth shut. Yang turned on her like a hungry Beowulf.

"Nikos. Seriously. Stop." Her eyes flared, a raging fire kindled by fresh fuel. "You said what you meant. Now quit pushing it further."

Pyrrha wished for anything to happen that could stop this. Something to get her away from Yang, or Yang away from here. Anything. She just couldn't deal with this right now.

The Professor cleared his throat, raising a single fist to his obnoxious moustache.

"Children. I'm sorry for starting class a little late. There's a situation in Forever Fall Forest. A creature of Grimm appears to be rampaging in that area, causing a lot of damage. Actually, your seniors, Team CFVY have requested some back-up." He glanced around the room. "Which one of you brave teams would like to go on The Hunt?"

"We'll go." Yang shot to her feet before even Ruby could stand.

"Team RWBY will-" Ruby stopped halfway through her volunteering. "Oh… Yeah. We'll go."

"Very well. Prepare yourselves for battle and meet Team CFVY. I have no doubt you will find them quite easily. That Coco isn't exactly subtle." Professor Port's laughter boomed off the walls as Yang shoved her way past Pyrrha, heading out before the rest of her team was even packed up.

Pyrrha watched their team walk away, as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake exchanging worried and bewildered looks as they ran to catch up to the blonde that was swiftly walking out of the classroom. She let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and finally looked up to stare at the place Yang was sitting just a few moments ago.

She jumped visibly in her seat when she realized a blonde haired person was staring at her, but it was not Yang as she had feared; it was Jaune.

He looked in Pyrrha's eyes and tilted his head to the side; asking a question without words, as to not get in trouble with Port. Pyrrha found herself unable to nod, shake her head, or gesture any kind of motion, and slowly turned away and laid her head in her arms on top of the desk. She was in shock, and at the same time, relieved that Yang had gone.

Maybe now she could focus on the class, that is if she could could stop her heart from exploding, or hold back the tears that were threatening to show.

* * *

She didn't. No matter how hard she tried, Pyrrha could not focus on Professor Port's teaching. They were going through review for an upcoming exam, and she had minimal notes in comparison to most of her classmates. Even Cardin, who was struggling heavily with academics, had a page and a half more notes than she filled out.

She couldn't count how many times she had suddenly realized that she wasn't paying attention, and completely missed an entire lecture. Jaune had to snap his fingers in front of Pyrrha's face to wake her out of her daze, because apparently the bell couldn't do it. Now they were late in their daily routine of going to the cafeteria after class.

Pyrrha sighed sadly, she was just unable to keep Yang off her mind, and even now, she worried for Yang's safety.

"Pyrrha? Did you hear what I said?"

She blinked and looked up to find Jaune's blue eyes looking at her in worry. Drat, she was doing it again. By worrying about Yang's safety, she missed the question Jaune had thrown at her, as the two of them were headed to find their remaining team members.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just...thinking." Pyrrha slowly spoke.

"It's okay, I just asked if you had heard exactly where RWBY and CFVY went, I didn't hear the Professor." Jaune turned his head back in the direction they were going.

"He said Forever Falls. There's supposed to be damage caused by some Grimm." Pyrrha easily recalled the information, after all, it had been going through her mind all class.

"Oh right, I remember now. CFVY said they needed-"

"They aren't in Forever Falls anymore." A voice behind them spoke.

For the second time today, Pyrrha jumped in her spot, which was unrecognizable to the rest of the world. She was usually so attentive to her surroundings. Usually.

Jaune turned to look where the voice was coming from,while Pyrrha spun on her heel in surprise to face the stranger.

It was simply another student, a female wolf Faunus in fact, easily recognizable by her black sweeping tail. Her eyes widened at Pyrrha's dramatic spin, realizing she had startled her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but Team CFVY and RWBY aren't in Forever Falls anymore." She tilted her head to the side while she spoke, as if she expected the two of the them to know this already.

"Where are they? What happened to them?" Pyrrha spoke urgently, only fearing the possibilities more.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you haven't gone to see yet? Go to the cafeteria, you'll know what I'm talking about." She pointed to the direction they were already going.

"Oh, okay thanks. We'll-ahh!" Jaune began to thank the girl, but Pyrrha grabbed his wrist and pulled him away before he could finish. This day just wasn't going well now was it?

Pyrrha and Jaune reached the cafeteria where a crowd of students was gathered, staring off into the forest that skirted the school's edge. Pyrrha pushed her way through the throng and up against the windows of the cafeteria.

One of the massive Grimm, the Goliaths they had learned about in Port's class just a few weeks ago had broken through the tree line. It was littered with cuts and gashes and beyond anything else Pyrrha was truly stunned at the fact it was still standing.

Teams RWBY and CFVY were engaging the beast but it appeared to be a draw at this point. Coco and Ruby were holding it back from advancing any further on the school with their guns but the bullets seemed to annoy it more than anything else.

The other six members of both teams were darting in and out, cutting at its ankles, swinging for it's face and desperately trying to dodge the massive tusks. Fox and Yatsuhashi's massive blades seemed to do the most damage. Blake and Weiss's blades probably weren't even large enough to pierce its hide, but that wouldn't stop them from trying.

Pyrrha's eyes were immediately drawn to Yang though. She was enveloped in her burning aura. If she had already been forced to turn that on then the fight must truly be pushing all of them.

They were all moving in sync and working as a massive eight person unit. Although Pyrrha couldn't hear besides blasts of dust over the gasps and exclamations of the students around her she was sure they were screaming to each other.

"We have to go help them." She turned to Jaune in a panic. If they waited here and did nothing someone might get hurt.

"I'll get Ren and Nora." Jaune darted into the crowd to find their teammates. Pyrrha immediately ran for the door. She wasn't going to wait for them.

Pyrrha turned the corner and sprinted for the fight, keeping her eyes on Yang all the way.

Velvet struck the mammoth over the head with a replica of Cardin's mace and came tumbling down from the Goliath's head, allowing the glowing blue construct to fade as she did. Yang leapt over her head and attacked as the Goliath recovered from Velvet's attack.

She reared her fists back and bellowed out in rage. The Goliath recovered itself and raised its tusks to meet her attack.

Pyrrha felt her throat clench and nearly stumbled. Yang's guard was wide open, like always.

But before the tusk could make contact, Yang pulled both arms in front of herself in a commited x-block. She still took the blow from the tusk full on but her guard saved her from any serious damage and allowed her to focus her firey aura.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief and continued her charge.

Weiss and Blake darted in from both sides to strike at the beast's legs but it proved only minimally effective. The creature was just too massive, its hide too thick to even notice the pinpricks their blades caused.

"We have to hit it harder." Ruby yelled out to her team as Pyrrha tore past her towards the beast. She and Coco had maintained their positions between the Goliath and the cafeteria, coordinating from afar.

Team CFVY responded with a shout and surged forward again. Velvet summoned a giant broadsword that Pyrrha didn't recognize and slipped right into Fox and Yatsuhashi's formation as they leapt into position around the creature. Weiss and Blake both fell back to the sides and unleashed a volley of projectiles to try and distract it, Blake firing away with _Gambol Shroud_ as Weiss cast a deadly rain of ice down on it.

The three members of CFVY closed the distance and attacked from every side but its rear all at once. Their blades struck true, each leaving a massive gash in the Goliath's sides, Yatsuhashi managing to score a hit on the bony faceplate and leave his mark.

The beast bellowed in pain, or fury. Pyrrha wasn't sure which until it charged forward as if it had never been hit. The red gashes in its sides pulsed as it ran, gushing blood out onto the ground behind it. Pyrrha couldn't believe it, the thing was charging straight at the cafeteria.

She realized she was still completely unarmed and angled her run to take her out of its path. She rolled off to the side of one giant hoof and watched as Ruby prepared to meet its charge. She unfurled _Crescent Rose_ into an enormous scythe and lowered her gaze. She was truly intimidating when she focused. The relationship between Yang and Ruby very clear in combat.

What was Ruby thinking though? She didn't hit anywhere near as hard as Fox, or Yatsuhashi, or even Velvet. Their attacks hadn't done anything. They hadn't even slowed it down, and they had far more experience than Team RWBY.

"Ruby no!" Yang shouted as Ruby raised her scythe to meet the Goliath's charge.

The metal of _Ember Celica_ met the Goliath's face with a bang and threw its charge off course. Pyrrha stared in horror as Yang's body tumbled freely through the air. The Goliath reared its head back and caught Yang with its tusk, the force of her own blow throwing her into the Grimm's attack.

Everything stopped for Pyrrha. Everything but Yang.

Her body went limp and flew threw the air like a discarded doll. Her eyes were closed and the fire around her hair had vanished. Pyrrha physically shuddered when Yang's body impacted one of the trees lining the clearing. The wood buckled slightly and leaves scattered everywhere. Yang didn't get up.

Pyrrha pushed her legs harder than she thought she could as she sprinted to Yang's side.

No. No. She had to be okay. She was Yang. She was always okay. No matter what.

Pyrrha stumbled to Yang's side and fell to her knees. She immediately ran her hands over Yang's shoulders and down her sides. She looked her over and over trying to find all her injuries.

She had a gash on her side, probably where the tusk had hit her. There was some blood running down the side of her face from under her hair. She could have a concussion. Pyrrha wanted to check her back and see if the tree had caused any sutures but didn't want to risk moving Yang. If her spine was damaged moving her could do far more harm than good.

"Yang. Yang. Can you hear me?" Pyrrha knew she was crying. Her voice was broken but she didn't care. Yang had to be okay.

"Aghck." Yang sputtered and coughed up blood as she started back to consciousness. She jolted forward in shock, at least her spine was okay. Pyrrha immediately pushed her back against the tree with a gentle but firm hand. She immediately reached forward and wiped the blood from Yang's chin just for her to cough again and get more on Pyrrha and herself.

"Oh my Oum Yang." Pyrrha wanted to hug her and kiss her and never let her go again. This is exactly the kind of thing that kept her up at night. Yang getting hurt like this.

She knew she couldn't kiss her or hold her so she just stared into her violet eyes. Yang couldn't seem to focus on anything. She hadn't spoken since coming to and her eyes were hazy and distant like she didn't realize Pyrrha was there.

The sound of battle continued to rage behind them. Pyrrha spared a glance over her shoulder to see that the rest of JNPR had arrived. Jaune was brandishing his sword about, commanding everyone into position. Ruby and Coco had joined the fray now more directly and Nora had _Magnhild_ out. They would be okay now.

"P-Pyrr...ha…?" Yang's shaky rasp snapped Pyrrha's attention back around.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, bringing up her hands from Yang's chin to her cheeks, desperately trying to calm herself, and Yang, down.

"Hey, shh... you're going to live, you're going to be okay," Pyrrha was trying to convince herself of this information as well, she had never seen Yang this hurt.

"I...I tried...to…" Yang's entire body shook with the effort it took to speak and her eyes were still unfocused, but wide in fear. Her hands clutched the red drapery around Pyrrha's waist, trying to find something to hold on to.

"No, shh, don't speak! You have to save your strength," Pyrrha rubbed her thumbs on the blonde's cheeks, searching for some familiarity in the dwindling purple eyes. Her own vision was fuzzy, thanks to the tears that continued to well up in her eyes and had started to run down her face.

"I tried…" Even now, Yang stubbornly shook her head as she gasped for her voice. "To...be defensive...like you said...I tried…d-did you see...?"

Pyrrha's breath shuddered as she breathed in, and remembered how surprised she was. "Yes, I did. You...did so well, I was so h-happy."

The slightest smile appeared on Yang's blood streaked face. "Good...I-" She was interrupted by violent choking, more blood coming out of her mouth, and now her nose as well. She brought up her hands to claw at her throat, unable to breathe.

"Yang! YANG!" Pyrrha didn't know what to do, her heart was going so fast that her body was almost entirely numb with its beating, and she just kneeled there, screaming Yang's name, watching as her face slowly lost it's colour from lack of oxygen.

Two muscled hands gripped Pyrrha's body, pulling her away from the girl who was steadily dying, the girl she loved.

"LET GO OF ME!" Pyrrha was so unlike herself in these moments, thrashing around to break the grip of the massive hands on her shoulders. She couldn't break free though.

"It will be okay." Yatsuhashi's deep reassuring voice did absolutely nothing to calm Pyrrha down. She felt like she could burst into flames instead of Yang, she needed to do something but there was nothing she could do and it was all just boiling inside of her.

Medics rushed past her as Yatsuhashi dragged her away. They fell all over Yang, medical tools and different monitoring devices flying out of their bags.

"She's choking on her blood!" Pyrrha screamed at their backs as Yatsuhashi continued to pull her away.

"Get her out of here," The medic waved over his shoulder as the other removed a huge needle from his bag and plunged it into Yang's chest. He pulled back the plunger and Pyrrha watched the syringe fill with her lover's blood.

Pyrrha's vision hazed over and everything went black.

* * *

Yang came to slowly, the harsh fluorescent lights overhead hurting her eyes. She blinked slowly to try and adjust but found the light still unbearable. How long had she been out? She tried to shift, to roll over but something tugged at her arm and her side went ablaze with pain. Her head throbbed as the pain shocked her awake.

She was lying in Beacon's medical wing, tied up to all sorts of aura monitors and fancy machines that apparently helped keep her alive. She groaned in pain and frustration.

"Yang?" Pyrrha jumped to her feet. She had dozed off just a little, sitting here, waiting for Yang to wake up. "Oh my Oum. Yang are you awake?" Pyrrha threw her arms over Yang's shoulders and squeezed her hard. She didn't ever want to let go again.

"Oww, oww hey." Yang tried to laugh but she really did hurt and Pyrrha wasn't exactly helping.

"Oh-" she jumped back "Oh I'm so sorry." Pyrrha pulled her hands away and folded them in front of her, controlling herself through fear and sheer force of will.

"What...what happened?" Yang coughed slightly as she tried to use her injured voice, lucky to find it smoother than the last time she used it. "Why are you here?"

Pyrrha recoiled at the jab. Of course she was still angry. Why would her injury have changed that?

"Well…." Pyrrha struggled to begin, "You saved Ruby and then the Goliath caught you. You…" Pyrrha choked a little bit as she remembered the scene in vivid detail. "You went down- hard." She had to stop herself or she would break down again.

"Did we stop it? Is Ruby okay? Is anyone else hurt?" Yang sat up straighter, the concern bred into her as Ruby's older sister burning out through her eyes. Even in the face of a nearly mortal injury and her current condition she was still putting her concern for others before her own safety.

"When the rest of my team showed up, they were able to stop it." Pyrrha was relaxed a little to be able to focus on something besides Yang's injury. "Between Nora, Yatsuhashi and Fox they killed it before anyone else could get hurt. Ruby's okay. She's worried about you but Weiss made her go to the dorm to get some sleep in a real bed."

"How long have I-" Yang interrupted herself with a fit of coughing. The force of it doubled her over painfully.

Pyrrha wanted to lean over to her, to comfort her. Instead, she held herself back.

"Can I…? Can I get you water or… something?" Pyrrha struggled with herself. "Yang?"

"No," Yang rasped, her fit of coughing coming to an end. "I don't need it."

Pyrrha's eyes lowered to the floor, hurt. Yang didn't want her help. It would be best for the both of them if she just left.

"Of course. I...I should leave you to rest, I'll just-"

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Yang reached her arm out, trying to grab Pyrrha to hold her back from leaving her alone in the hospital room. "I...I'm ready to talk."

Pyrrha inhaled sharply, surprised, but sat back down in the chair she had just abandoned. "No, you were right. I know what I said...and I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let you down, I should've thought before I spoke, I should've-"

"I know, but at some point this has to stop," Yang spoke clearly, with a serious tone, instead of the previous anger she had first reflected. "And I need to stop punishing you."

Pyrrha let the words sink in, not saying anything for a minute.

"...You do...?" Her voice quietly questioned, the surprise never leaving her voice, or her eyes in their widened emerald irises.

Yang softly breathed out, and with as little pain as she could manage, she reached out the grasp Pyrrha's hand that was fiddling nervously with the hospital bedsheets.

"You'll never be a bad person. Just because it was towards me doesn't change the good person you became, or what you are."

Pyrrha blinked, and gulped visibly, guilt still flooding through her as she wished she could've prevented everything that happened in the last few days.

"...Which is what...?" The Mistralian softly questioned, her eyes twinkling in worry as she gazed up into Yang's finally unfuzzy ones. She watched as she gave a slightly visible smile.

"My friend...my girlfriend. You wanted to protect me, and you...said something really hurtful...which is kinda self-defeating, but human. Cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable, and anyways, I miss you. And I forgive you." Yang's eyes softened remarkably, looking down at the shocked redhead.

Pyrrha's eyes misted over almost instantly. Yang was okay, she was going to be okay and she forgave her. How was this possible? She had to be dreaming? She had fallen asleep her by Yang's bed and now she was dreaming this. She pinched herself hard on the arm, but didn't wake up.

"Ya...Yang I…." Pyrrha didn't know what to say. She was at a total loss. "Do you...do you still need that water...?"

"Will you shut up?" Yang pulled her down by the hand she was still clutching and pressed her lips to Pyrrha's in a soft but firm kiss. Pyrrha was startled but melted easily into the familiar embrace of Yang's lips that she had missed so much.

After what didn't feel like long enough, Pyrrha pulled back, remembering Yang's injuries and the last image she witnessed before fainting; the syringe forced into the blonde's chest that drew back crimson blood. Visibly she shuddered, and knew she was going to have nightmares about this eventually.

"Are you okay?" Yang's worried gaze looked into Pyrrha's own fearful one.

Right now, things were going to get better. Yang was saved, and so was their relationship. There were still some wounds to be healed, both emotionally and physically, but it would be okay. They'd make sure it was.

"Right now," Pyrrha started, chuckling ever so slightly, with tears springing happily for once in her eyes. "I couldn't be better."

"Good," Yang smiled wider, something Pyrrha hadn't gotten to see in a while, and pressed her lips against Pyrrha's for another kiss, something the redhead was more than happy enough to give.

* * *

 **A/N - Wow, so we only missed one week again but I feel like we haven't published in forever. Speaking of which, it actually looks like we may have to drop back to a regular schedule of one every two weeks. It's my fault, I take the blame. College is hard and I'm a Creative Writing major so I'm working on other creative projects at the same time as this for grades and all so it has taken my time away from this. Sorry everyone really.**

 _I've got some blame in it too. Being a part of a musical takes up so much time, and I'm also 'Props Master' of the musical. So fun stuff, but life is making us busy. We're still around though, so no one has to wonder if we're dead._

 **Also, on a note unrelated to this story but to my authorship in general. I have over-complicated things for myself and made the White Rose College AU I'm working on as well as the Nuts and Dolts Real World AU much more complex than originally planned. That means two things. One, they will be(hopefully) awesome. But two, I am delaying their release until after Volume Four. They need more time and thought and I don't want to distract myself or others from the official release.**

 _Even though this information is true, we will still be trying to update this story as regularly as possible. Just if it doesn't come out when you expect, don't worry, schooling is just killing us._ **But we aren't actually dead =P** _I just wish I was .-._

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Zach**

 _~Anastasia_


	8. Still Into You

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **Also, this is an M rated chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

Pyrrha eased the box of breakable plates and glasses down onto the counter. There wasn't quite enough room for the whole box to fit so it jutted out a little, she'd have to remember to be careful and warn Yang so they didn't break anything.

"Yang." she called out hesitantly into the hallway. She wasn't quite sure where the blonde was and didn't want to shout because they had neighbors now, neighbors that weren't other huntsmen and huntresses. Getting used to living in the city was going to be quite the adjustment for them, especially Yang.

"One sec beautiful. This is a weird angle." Pyrrha spun around, looking down the hallway to the narrow stairwell. The corner of their new couch was just peaking over the railing as Yang apparently tried to position from below, all alone.

"Oh Yang, you should have gotten me." Pyrrha rushed over and grabbed the armrest, helping Yang maneuver the huge piece of furniture through the small opening.

"I got it, I got it." Yang sighed as Pyrrha took hold and helped her carry it the rest of the way down the hallway.

"I know you do, but I have to at least look like I'm helping don't I?" Pyrrha knew Yang got stubborn about these things. She could lift the couch, Oum she could probably carry the whole moving truck if she really wanted to. Still, it was nice to do these things together. They were moving into their first place as a couple after all.

Oh how wonderful it was to think about how different life was going to be now that they had an apartment all to themselves. Sure it was small, neither of them had any real savings to speak of after school and amateur huntress jobs didn't pay that much, even for heroines as renowned as Yang Xiao-Long and Pyrrha Nikos. The truth was, the hunting world was full to the brim with names like theirs. Yang's father still hunted as well as her uncle and absentee mother. Many of the Professors at Beacon hunted in their off time and even some of their own graduating class has gotten a leg up on them by putting their names out there and gaining fame as real huntresses ahead of time.

Ruby and her silver eyes, taking all the good missions.

"You alright there gorgeous?" Yang asked. "We're all done now you know? They already took the truck."

Pyrrha shook her head to clear the envious daydreams and glanced around. Apparently they had placed the couch already. Pyrrha was still standing there, holding the armrest, even though Yang had already stretched herself out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out." Pyrrha smiled happily and moved to set by Yang's legs. She traced one finger absentmindedly along Yang's shin, tracing erratic patterns on the thick muscle. "I was just thinking about how great living together will be."

"Oh I know what you mean." Yang wiggled her legs playfully before sitting up and scooting over by Pyrrha's side. "Just think. We'll always have the place to ourselves. No more asking for _alone time_."

Pyrrha felt herself blush. Even after all these years Yang still caught her off guard.

"Well yes, I suppose." She tried desperately to reign in her emotions, "We do have neighbors now though… And much thinner walls."

Yang chuckled happily and wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Worried you'll be too loud?"

Pyrrha stood hurriedly.

"I should go grab us some dinner." She said as she turned into the kitchen. She rushed for the fridge to open it and prove how little food they had. "See we don't even-"

She nicked the edge of the box she had put there earlier and sent it careening towards the floor. With a yelp she darted down to grab it before she broke every plate they owned, but Yang was there first.

"Looks like you're _fallin'_ for me all over again huh?" Yang grinned up at her, box in hand.

"I'm sorry. I could have broken your Zwei plate." Pyrrha opened the box still in Yang's hands and dug through the packing material to make sure the precious item was safe.

"Wait my what?" Yang stared on, befuddled, "You brought that plate with us?"

"Of course I did. It's one of your favorites isn't it?" Pyrrha finally found the plate, light blue with Yang's loveable dog, Zwei, plastered right in the middle.

"Pyrrha," Yang stifled a laugh, "That was Ruby's plate. I always used it just because it annoyed her." Yang lost it and let out a full on laugh. She even set the box down just to be sure she didn't drop it as she doubled over. "Oh, she's gonna be so upset we have it."

"Oh no, really?" Pyrrha looked sadly at the plate and back at Yang. "I can take it to her. Or mail it."

"All the way to Atlas? No, come on Pyrrha. We'll just let her and Weiss know we have it and Weiss will buy her another one. It's okay. Plus, it does remind me of some happy childhood stuff," she murmured, gently taking the plate from Pyrrha and running her thumb across the dog's nose.

"Well I'm glad I brought it then." Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Yang lightly on the nose.

She immediately jerked her head up and met Pyrrha's eyes. Pyrrha could swear she saw a hint of red in them, was she that excited? Yang set the plate on the counter and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's waist. She forced her back into the fridge and pushed their lips together.

Pyrrha threw her arms around Yang's back, tangling her hands in her long blonde hair and pulled her closer as they held the kiss.

They broke apart, Pyrrha gasping for breath and Yang gasping for more but Pyrrha pushed her off gently.

"I really have to go to the market Yang. If I don't they'll close and you'll go hungry." Pyrrha tried to ease herself out of Yang's grip without forcing her off roughly. She knew how much Yang wanted this, how much her lover needed it. But really, they needed food. She could wait another hour or so couldn't she?

"I mean… I _was_ just gonna eat you." Yang winked and released Pyrrha, "But I guess real food sounds good too." She leaned forward and kissed Pyrrha quickly on the cheek. "I'm gonna take a shower, hurry back though." Yang moved towards their bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she went and managing to be completely naked well before she reached the door.

The bathroom door smacked shut and Pyrrha shook her head again. How did she always do that?

It was going to be a long grocery run.

* * *

Pyrrha struggled with the many plastic bags she carried; sometimes it wasn't easy living with someone who could eat her entire weight. The money wasn't a problem, and the weight certainly wasn't with their lifestyle, but the redhead was starting to regret not making two trips as she stumbled through the apartment door.

"Yang, can you come help me put some of this away?" Pyrrha called out into the apartment as she stumbled into the kitchen from the door. She knew Yang was out of the shower by now, she might even have dealt with all the pent up energy on her own and gone to sleep. Probably not without dinner though.

"Could you maybe come in here and help me out first?" Yang called out from the bedroom. Pyrrha knew very well what this could be, but that didn't stop her from depositing the rest of the groceries on the counter and heading for their open bedroom door.

What she saw upon entering was part shocking and part breath taking. Yang was laid out on their bed, surrounded by candles with the blinds wide open letting in the soft moonlight. She had a thin, black lacey type of drapery wrapped around her body, mostly around her breasts and upper legs, while everything else was either entirely visible, or was translucently visible. Her hands were clasped together overtop her stomach in an innocent looking way, but her eyes betrayed that look, sparkling with mischief and lust, and a smirk graced her glistening lips.

"Oum… Yang," Pyrrha barely managed to mumble as she stopped short in the doorway. The light fell over Yang like a soft blanket, rounding out her features in a fuzzy haze as Pyrrha's lust quickly began to overtake her fatigue.

"Do you…. Do you think you could help me?" Yang pleaded softly, tilting her head to the side allowing her hair to slip off to the side and expose the pale skin of her slender neck. Pyrrha's knees weakened and she put a hand out to the door frame to support herself.

"What do you need help with?" Her mouth was dry, as if all the moisture had rushed somewhere else.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Yang winked at her, loving the little game they play. She leaned back, supporting herself with her arms behind her, exposing the view her arms had covered up.

With her oh so attractive arms out of the way Pyrrha was granted an even greater view than before. The ghostly black silk shaded Yang's toned core in a way that made it seem even more defined. The hard lines of her abs stood out in the stark shadows thrown by the candles and Pyrrha thanked Oum and whoever else watched over her from above that she had managed to keep this incredible girl interested in her for this long.

"I, well I suppose you want me to come over there. Don't you?" Pyrrha took a shaky step forward and began pulling off her boot with the toe of her other foot.

"Maybe… Why don't you come find out?" The blonde didn't move, content to watch Pyrrha struggle her way closer.

Pyrrha managed to kick off both boots as her knees bumped against the edge of the mattress. Yang leaned back, allowing her knees to splay out to the sides just slightly. She tossed her hands up above her head and wriggled her entire body, causing everything she had to jiggle in just the right way.

"You are taking _far_ too long," Yang sultrily sighed, tucking her hands under her head and glancing up at the ceiling. "Why do you have to make me wait?"

Pyrrha fell forward, landing on her hands and knees on the bed with her head just short of Yang's navel.

"I'm coming, really. I'm just trying to….. savor what you've prepared for me." Pyrrha stayed true to her word and refrained from touching Yang as she took in the sight before her greedily. She slipped her gaze up and down her lover's extended body, capturing every titillating inch that she had put on display just for her.

"Well I'm glad you like what you see. But, I'm going to start without you if you don't hurry. I already waited so long while you were at the store and it's just _so_ hot in here." Yang slid her hands around, bringing one to rest atop her breast and the other to toy at the edge of her negligee. "I think I might be wearing too much."

"No," Pyrrha moaned slowly, "You're perfect." And finally her resolve crumbled as she leaned down and placed a slow kiss against Yang's lips, working her own slowly against hers without ever putting her hands on her.

Yang moaned as Pyrrha pressed more intently into her and slipped her tongue past the blonde's lips. They both pushed into the kiss with force, as if trying to climb inside their partner.

Finally, after an eternity that ended far too soon, they pulled apart. Yang spoke first as Pyrrha tried to catch her breath and find some coherent thought.

"You know what I need Pyrrha." She whispered softly but Pyrrha caught every word.

"I need it too." Pyrrha moved forward to kiss Yang again but her lover turned just off to the side and brought her lips to Pyrrha's ear.

"Say it for me, please Pyrrha. I love to hear you say it."

Pyrrha swallowed hard.

"I need to fuck you Yang. I need you to fuck me."

Yang threw both arms around Pyrrha and pulled her down on top of her as she dug her teeth into the Mistralian's exposed shoulder. Pyrrha let out a startled yelp that quickly faded into a sultry moan, but, she didn't let Yang have all the fun.

Pyrrha slid her hands along Yang's sides, running them just under the black silk and barely gliding across her lover's skin. Yang was already worked up as she had been waiting quite a while and whether it was due to all the candles or the way her semblance acted up whenever they made love, Yang was sweating enough to make her skin glisten.

It wasn't long before Yang grew tired of Pyrrha's shoulder and moved her attention to their drastic difference in dress.

"I know I thought I was wearing too much, but Pyrrha?" Yang tugged at the edge of Pyrrha's sweater. "This is a little ridiculous."

Pyrrha sat up and straddled Yang, pinning her beneath her impressively muscled legs. She pulled both arms over her head and threw the sweater across the room with her shirt still nestled inside it. In one swift motion Yang was presented with her nearly nude breasts, held back only by a red and gold lacy bra.

"Well I see you saw this might happen tonight." Yang grinned as Pyrrha slid off the bra that was definitely not meant to be worn every day and threw it off to the side as well.

"Will you be quiet already?" Pyrrha chuckled happily and unbuttoned her jeans. Yang's humor faded quickly as she took in the feast before her. Pyrrha's breasts were firm and round, much larger than her armor would have anyone guess. The tiny pink nipples stood out, already hard in anticipation of the play that was to come.

"Maybe you should give my mouth something else to do." Yang strained her arms against Pyrrha's legs but they remained trapped. The redhead finally loosened her pants and slid them down to her knees. She sighed and leaned forward so she could get them the rest of the way off but Yang took the opportunity. She leaned her head forward and captured Pyrrha's right breast in her lips, nipple and all.

Pyrrha moaned and slumped against Yang as the other girl worked her tongue in tight circles around her areola. She still managed to slip her pants around her ankles and with a desperate flailing of her legs freed herself of them entirely.

Yang finally wriggled her hands out from under Pyrrha and put them both to good use. One gripped Pyrrha's ass cheek hard and the other cupped her right breast, allowing Yang to slip her lips around the other.

With her clothes finally removed, for the most part at least, Pyrrha was able to once again administer to Yang's incredible body. She tangled her fingers in the golden hair at Yang's temple and pulled her harder against her chest while she let her other hand meander to Yang's own wonderful, but still concealed breasts.

They were both so large that she couldn't fit an entire one in her hand at once. But they were so soft, even through the thin layer of cloth Yang was still wearing.

Yang released Pyrrha's breast with a soft pop and a sigh, letting a small amount of drool carry between her mouth and the reddened nipple.

"I think I'm ready to do something a little more worthwhile." Yang eased her other hand down slightly and pressed her fingers against Pyrrha's panties. They were already so wet that her fingers came away sticky. She moved them to her mouth and slowly sucked the moisture off.

"Now who's wearing too much?" Pyrrha tugged at the lingerie still clinging desperately to Yang's body.

Yang grinned and slid the entire ensemble down off her chest. Pyrrha lifted herself up slightly and allowed Yang to push it past her waist, taking her panties with it so she was entirely naked beneath her. Once she had finished Pyrrha placed both hands on her cheeks and lowered down to kiss her. Yang lifted her hands to Pyrrha's waist and slid her underwear off as well so they were separated by nothing at all.

Pyrrha broke the kiss.

"We've been together so long Yang," she kissed her again. "But, not a day goes by that I'm not into you."

"I love you too Pyrrha."

The fell back into each other's embrace, a tangle of limbs and a mess of licks and kisses that stretched well into the night. It was until both of them was spent and satisfied that Pyrrha realized she had never put the milk in the fridge.

* * *

 **Zach - Hey all. I wanted to apologize to all of you, and to FutureHangover for the atrocious gap in publishing. We actually finished this chapter quite some time ago but I have been unavailable and I manage the account and the publishing and stuff. Basically, I'm the worst. I haven't been publishing anything lately and I've really fallen off the wagon on this. I'm gettin' back on though. Really. I don't expect to make it back to the 8 chapters a week I was doing during "Clubbin' " and "Friends and Loved Ones" but I want to at least be doing two or three a week and finish out some of the stories I've been promising for a while.**

 **Future Hangover isn't appearing in this author's note, simply because I'm posting this without her knowing because, like I was saying, we finished this chapter a while ago. So, I'm kind of posting it as a surprise for her as well.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. We always love to hear from you and though I haven't been lately, I promise to get back on responding to every one's comments, follows, favorites and all that good stuff.**

 **-Zach**


End file.
